Responsible
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: On the anniversary of the Tall Oaks event, it happens again. Friends die, acquaintances die, and everyone else dies. Then it's up to Leon, Helena, Jake, Sherry, and Hunnigan to find the person that's responsible and end it before it can spread to the rest of the world, if it hasn't already. LeonXHelena JakeXSherry. I'm only going off what I learned from Resident Evil 6. sorry.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters. This story takes place one year to the day after the events of Resident Evil 6 began meaning Leon killing the President in Tall Oaks. The only game I've played is number six so please bear with me. In all fairness, I had intended for this story to be a Heleon story but it turned more into a JakeXSherry story so I changed the characters. a guest pointed this out sorry for false advertisement. Primarily JakeXSherry some Heleon some HunniganXOC and mention of UstanakX...whoever the fake Ada was(I can never remember her name)

* * *

First Day

Leon yawned and leaned back in his chair resting his feet on the table in front of him. He along with hundreds of other people were in the largest gymnasium he had ever seen. It even made the gym in the the Ivy University look small. This gymnasium was in a small college in the middle of nowhere. No one really knew why they were there but he could see members of the D.S.O. As well as the BSAA, the Secret Service, the FBI, CIA, and all of the branches of the military including the National Guard. He didn't see anyone he recognized, though.

"You look comfortable," a familiar voice said from behind him.

He tilted his head back to look and saw Helena and Hunnigan standing behind him. Helena was wearing the same outfit as when they had met and Hunnigan was wearing her usual suit.

"Hey girls," Leon said. "Any clue what we're doing here?"

"Nope," Helena said. "I think the new president wants to talk."

"God I hope not," Leon said. "I'm all for having a president and all, but I hate speeches."

"You'll never change," Sherry said appearing beside Helena.

"Hey Sherry," Leon said. "Heard anything from Jake recently?"

"No," Sherry said lowering her gaze.

"Sorry," Leon said.

"Hello Hunnigan, Leon," the new president said walking over.

"Hello sir," Hunnigan said.

"Hello," Leon said taking his feet off the table.

"Oh you can relax Leon," the president said. "I hate speeches too. Say, anyone know who called this meeting?"

"Didn't you?" Leon asked hand instinctively twitching toward his pistol.

"Um, no," the president said.

"Well, if you didn't, who did?" Leon asked.

"I got a message from Hunnigan saying that I was requested here," the president said.

"Hunnigan told me that you called the meeting Leon said standing and turning to Hunnigan.

"But I got a message from you that said you were calling a meeting," Hunnigan told the president."

"Well then," Leon said. "Either someone's lying, or someone else set this up."

"Very good Leon," a even more familiar voice said. "You're very quick."

Leon instantly placed the voice.

"Ada?" Leon asked.

"Very good," Ada said over the intercom. "I would love to stall for a while longer but I think I should kick this party off. If I were you, I would run before Neo-Umbrella makes their presence known."

"What?" Leon asked.

"Sorry but I have a target to take out," Ada said. "Like I said, get running."

Just then, all of the door burst open and zombies streamed in. Unlike any time before, everyone was quick to react and drew guns opening fire. Zombies began dropping and exploding all around the gym but they were flooding in faster than they could be destroyed. Then, everyone that was shooting ran out of ammo and had to reload. The next line pushed forward to cover them then fell back and the first line returned to the front. This strategy was working fairly well until every zombie that had been killed exploded into Bloodshots. Their muscle fibers rippled as they stood and they all cracked their necks in unison like perfectly programed robots.

"We're screwed," Leon said. "GRENADE LAUNCHERS!"

Several BSAA soldiers ran to the fronts and either threw hand grenades into the ranks of the undead or fired Grenade Launchers. The explosions went off at random and when it cleared, three Bloodshots were still standing but the wall caved in on the west side and six Whoppers stomped in followed by three Lepotitsas.

"Jesus Christ!" Leon said. "RUN!"

It was too late. The Lepotitsas all suddenly spewed the C-virus fog and the fog began to fill the entire Gymnasium. Leon and his friends all shoved their way through the soldiers who still had their hearts set on fighting until they reached the door out. Chris Redfield and several other BSAA soldiers were barring the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leon asked.

"Not that way," Chris said. "Trust me."

"What is is?" Leon asked.

"And old friend of Sherry's," Chris said. "The Ustanak."

"The...oh that's just perfect," Sherry said.

"Um, Chris," Leon said. "There's no way in Hell a Gym door is going to hold that guy."

Chris thought for a moment then whistled and motioned for the surviving humans to clear a path. They did and Leon suddenly tackled Helena to the ground just as both door exploded over him just barely missing him. One door smashed a hole in the wall on the far side of the gym and the other impaled itself in a Whopper's stomach. All three had lined up against the wall and began to march forward crushing anything in their way. The whopper with the door in him simply pulled it out and threw it cutting several humans in half then continued walking blood and guts spilling over the ground.

"What do we do?" Helena asked as Leon helped her up and they all backed away from the Ustanak quickly.

"How long can we last?" Leon asked.

"Without him, maybe five minutes," Sherry said. "With him..."

She trailed off and her meaning was clear. They were so screwed that they couldn't last a minute.

"Great," Leon said. "Any ideas?"

"One," Sherry said drawing a very large revolver.

She fired at the Ustanak but he blocked it with his shiny new titanium arm.

"Perfect," Sherry said. "Distract him."

"Better idea," Leon said drawing an incendiary grenade.

He charged forward and jumped over the Ustanak's arm. The Ustanak roared in anger and Leon instantly pulled the pin and threw the grenade down its throat. The Ustanak roared in anger again but it was cut short as flamed shot out of its mouth.

"Run!" Leon said.

Sherry, Helena, and Hunnigan all ran through the door. Chris moved toward it but a zombie wielding a chainsaw suddenly landed in front of him and drove the chainsaw through his chest.

"Chris!" Sherry said as Helena practically dragged her away.

"You can't fight that thing alone!" Leon said. "You know that!"

Sherry turned and ran away from the gym with the others trying her best to ignore the screams that echoed out through the doorway. Finally they got out of the gym and made a mad dash away from the building past groups of zombies. Then, a single missile dropped on the building directly over the gym and the entire building was leveled. It wasn't a C-virus bomb, it was just a normal missile.

"Shit!" Leon said punching the ground. "Now what?"

"Don't move!" a BSAA soldier said running over with a couple others while hundreds of them ran around killing the remaining zombies. "You're under arrest!"

"On what charges?" Leon asked.

"Suspicion of getting them all killed," the soldier said. "You are the only survivors after all."

"That's enough," someone in a black cloak said. "They're not the bad guys they're just they luckiest people in that entire army."

"I know that voice," Sherry said. "Jake?"

Jake removed his hood and smiled at his friends.

"So, did Chris make it?" Jake asked.

"He was killed by the Ubistvo," Leon said. "The one with the chainsaw. The Ustanak was there too."

"Figures," Jake said. "Guys never could take a hint."

"What are you doing here?" Sherry asked.

"They ran out of blood and needed more but I heard there was a meeting and heard it was called by twenty different people and thought I should stop in," Jake said. "Guess it's good that I was late."

Sherry nodded and hugged him then stepped back and looked around.

"What do we do now?" Helena asked.

"We need to get out of here," Leon said pointing to the east where hundreds of regular infected, J'avo, and everything else were moving toward them.

"Quick question," Jake said. "Were the Ustanak and the Ubistvo in the gym when the bomb hit?"

"Yes," Leon said. "You think that ended them for good this time?"

"The Ubistvo was shredded by a helicopter's propeller and the Ustanak was trapped in a deep sea mining facility that was flooding with lava and water while exploding," Jake said. "I highly doubt that if those couldn't finish those two, anything less than a nuke can't."

Just as he said this, a huge piece of rubble shot into the air and the Ustanak and Ubistvo stood.

"Oh perfect," Leon said. "Now we should probably get running."

"That guy is going to keep coming after me isn't he?" Jake asked.

"Unless he's cured," Leon said.

"Do we have a working vaccine yet?" Jake asked.

"No," Sherry said looking at her phone where a timer was counting down from just over three days. "It'll be done about three days from now."

"Three days of cat and mouse?" Jake asked. "Well, guess we better start running."

Leon nodded and looked around seeing several hummers with mounted M2 Brownings.

"Found us a ride," Leon said.

"Those are ours!" a BSAA soldier complained.

Just then the Ustanak's metal hand shot over and grabbed him then pulled him back to the Ustanak who stared at Jake while crushing the soldier.

"That guy really needs a new hobby," Jake said. "Sherry how well can you drive?"

"I'm a better shot than driver," Sherry said.

"Then I'm driving because you suck at shooting," Jake said grinning.

"Hunnigan," Leon said. "You take the shotgun seat. Helena the gun."

Everyone ran to their Hummers and took their place and they all sped off. Within minutes, they found a group of Whoppers and had to split up when the Whoppers began to charge between the two vehicles. They chased Jake and Sherry leaving Leon's group completely free of B.O.W.'s. They drove and Leon listened for anything except the sound of his Hummer's engine. It was deadly silent despite them being in the middle of a city overrun with infected.

"Where'd everything go?" Leon asked.

"No clue," Hunnigan said. "Let's just get out of here."

Suddenly Leon's phone rang and he answered.

"Sherry?" Leon asked.

"Where'd they go?" Sherry asked. "One second they were behind us then nothing."

"The Whoppers went after you then it was completely silent," Leon said.

"Weird," Sherry said. "It'll be getting dark in about five minutes."

"It's broad daylight," Leon said.

"Trust me," Sherry said. "I've been here before."

"I see," Leon said. "What do we do?"

"There's a country road on the north end of the city," Sherry said. "What road are you on?"

"One second," Leon said as they passed an intersection.

There were cars blocking the roads crossing theirs but leaving their road completely clear. The buildings beside them were completely dark and Sherry was right. It was getting dark extremely fast and Leon had to strain his eyes to see the name of their road.

"Looks like Western Street," Leon said.

"Good," Sherry said. "Keep going straight for five miles and you should see a dirt road on your right. Take that right and go as fast as you can. We'll meet you at the next town."

"Alright," Leon said. "Give Jake the phone."

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Take care of Sherry," Leon said. "How much are you charging for this?"

"Exemption from the massive speeding ticket I'm working on," Jake said.

"I'll give you an exemption if you give me one," Leon said grinning.

"Alright then," Jake said. "I'll race you."

"You're on," Leon said. "Be careful."

"Of course," Jake said before disconnecting.

"Guess what he's charging," Leon said.

"What?" Hunnigan asked.

"An exemption from his speeding ticket," Leon said.

"What ticket?" Hunnigan asked.

"The one he's working on," Leon said.

"Works for me," Hunnigan said.

Leon grinned and pushed the accelerator the rest of the way down and glanced back at Helena to make sure she could stay on the Hummer. Luckily the Hummer had no roof so she could drop down into it if she needed to.

"I can barely see anything," Hunnigan said.

"Me neither," Leon said.

Just then a wrecked car came into view blocking half of the street. Leon swerved around it and Helena barely managed to stay on the Hummer. He moved back to the middle of the road just as the dirt road became visible on the right.

"Hang on!" Leon shouted.

Helena grabbed a hold of the sides of the Hummer just as Leon turned onto the dirt road nearly rolling the Hummer in the process. His feeling of Deja Vu had faded once they had gotten out of the gym but it flashed back when he thought he might roll their escape vehicle. It would be his luck. But the Hummer made it around the turn and steadied itself and they sped away from the city and things grew darker without the street lights which he had failed to notice had turned on.

"How far do you think it is to the next town?" Leon asked.

"Few miles at least," Hunnigan said.

Leon glanced in his driver's side mirror out of instinct despite it being nearly pitch black. Luckily for him, the moon appeared at that moment and only for a moment just long enough for something to catch the moon's reflection for half a second.

"Helena," Leon said. "You don't happen to have any flares do you?"

"Three why?" Helena asked.

"Drop one," Leon said.

Helena lit a flare and tossed it onto the road behind them. A moment later, the flare illuminated several Jeeps filled with J'avo all armed with Rocket Launchers and Heavy Machine Guns.

"Shit!" Leon said. "Kill them Helena!"

Helena spun her gun around and started shooting. The J'avo did the same and Leon began swerving to avoid rockets. Helena struggled to hang on and shoot the B.O.W.'s and managed to blow on Jeep's tires causing it to crash into another and both exploded. There were still three but now the moon came back out from behind a cloud and illuminated a huge infected with a warhammer that had a jagged blade on the back. it's head was covered in a hood and it was covered in metal spikes.

"Shit!" Leon said swerving around the Executioner just as it swung its axe. The blade ripped a gash in the side of the hummer but somehow missed anything vital.

"Kill that thing!" Leon said.

Helena began shooting at it and just as a bullet tore through its head, it threw its axe after them and it quickly gained. It gained so fast, in fact, that Leon barely had enough time to pull Helena down into the Hummer before the axe smashed through the Browning and removed it and the entire top of the Hummer.

"Thanks," Helena said.

"No problem," Leon said as Hunnigan dialed Sherry.

"We just met an Executioner," Hunnigan said.

"Okay, we'll, JAKE LOOK OUT!" A crash sounded and Sherry screamed then everything went quiet.

"We just hit the Ustanak," Jake said. "Our Hummer's totaled but we're going to get out of here before the Ubistvo shows up or the Ustanak wakes up. We'll meet up with you at the town hall."

"Alright," Hunnigan said.

She hung up and sighed.

"They'll be late but will meet us at the town hall," Hunnigan said.

Leon nodded and continued to speed up. Then, as if by design, the Ubistvo appeared directly ahead of them and jumped over the remains of their Hummer using its chainsaw to cut it completely in half. Helena rolled out of the way ending up in the half with Leon and the two halves stayed together for a time before falling away from each other.

"Hunnigan, run!" Leon said jumping out with a shotgun.

Hunnigan climbed out and ran as fast as she could away from them. Leon shot the Ubistvo in the head and it stumbled back then continued toward them.

"Helena, run!" Leon said.

"No," Helena said drawing her own shotgun.

"Trust me," Leon said pulling out a hand grenade. "I have a plan."

Helena shook her head and Leon sighed then ran forward. The Ubistvo swung his chainsaw at Leon but Leon slid under the chainsaw and the Ubistvo then stood and stuck the grenade in the hole in the zombie's head. Then he sprinted back to Helena narrowly avoiding the chainsaw on the way. The grenade exploded and the Ubistvo's body fell to the ground missing its head and most of its torso.

"Let's go before it decides to stop playing possum," Leon said pulling Helena away from the body.

Helena turned and followed Leon as they ran along the road. Helena noticed that the J'avo had all disappeared and wasn't sure she wanted to know where they had gone. They moved as fast as they could and the road was mercifully free of B.O.W.'s. Then they reached the town and saw why. The town was made up of mostly two or three story buildings and all of them were burning. Every B.O.W. from miles around seemed to have converged on the town. Leon and Helena ran into the town and several hundred infected charged at them. They began blasting at them while retreating down a side street but more infected began pouring from buildings and out of back alleys.

"There are too many!" Helena said.

"What was your first clue?" Leon asked ducking under a swipe from a Bloodshot. He blasted the Bloodshot in the face then jumped back from another landing beside Helena.

"We need to get out of here," Leon said.

The infected had all surrounded them and there was no possibility of them getting out. Just then, several collapsed and grew cocoons.

"Oh boy," Leon said.

Just as the cocoons began to hatch, a bus plowed through the zombies directly toward Leon and Helena. Leon grabbed Helena and threw himself and her out of the way just as the bus shot past and into the zombies on the other side of the circle. Leon stood pulling Helena up and they both ran the way the bus had come then sprinted away from the zombies who were attacking the bus. Inside the bus were three Whoppers, a dead bus driver, and seven Bloodshots.

Helena and Leon ran into the business center of town just as a flood of cars began crashing all around them trapping them. J'avo climbed out of the cars already having mutated bodies so that they could survive their crashes. Leon and Helena aimed their shotguns at the nearest J'avo but before they could shoot, a tank truck pulling a full load of oil smashed through the cars on one side and continued to speed toward the far end of the business district.

Unfortunately, just as it got halfway, a J'avo with a rocket launcher shot the tank and it exploded. The concussion sent Leon and Helena flying. Leon had an extreme sense of Deja Vu from being blown up in a similar manor in China. Leon crashed into the windshield of a car behind them and Helena crashed into the hood leaving a very large dent. They both slid to the ground just as a helicopter came around a building. Leon stirred and saw his pistol directly ahead of himself but barely realized it.

He felt confusion, pain, fear, and he was blinded by the helicopter's searchlight. He grabbed his pistol pushing himself up a bit and looked around. Helena was still unconscious and had blood running out of the corner of her mouth. Leon looked up at the helicopter expecting to see Ada but instead it was a soldier in a completely black uniform with a full gas mask on. Even with the searchlight shining in his eyes and the helicopter being fifty meters away, Leon could easily see the Umbrella symbol on the left side of his chest.

"Damn," Leon groaned standing and moving over to pick Helena up.

She was barely breathing and Leon was so weak that he had trouble lifting her. Instead, he dragged her out of the street while J'avo and other infected made their way casually toward them. Leon shot two J'avo but they simply mutated that part of their body. Then, the helicopter spun around as the Ustanak threw a Whopper at it. The helicopter narrowly avoided the Whopper which smashed through the building behind Leon. Then the helicopter began shooting the other infected while avoiding anything and everything the Ustanak threw at it.

Leon picked up Helena bridal style and rushed to a back alley that was partially blocked by corrugated metal. The metal was part of a fence but the fence had been destroyed. Leon all but threw himself and Helena into the alley then sat up cradling Helena and aimed his pistol out through the gap they had entered through. The helicopter came into view and shone its light on Leon and Helena. A second Umbrella soldier leaned out with a Sniper rifle but the pilot said something and the soldier leaned back inside before the helicopter flew off.

Leon sighed and picked Helena up bridal style again carrying her forward. There was ruble in the way so he set her down and crawled under the rubble then pulled her through before picking her back up. He continued to carry her through the alley until he walked up a fallen metal door forming a ramp. There looked to be a box that the ram was laying on but when Leon stepped on it, it proved to simply be boards caught between the door and a cinder block. The boards all broke sending Leon and Helena to the floor painfully. Leon stood and turned to Helena to see that she had stirred.

"Figures," Helena said. "I survive the same kind of explosion in China with very little injuries but in America I have to be carried to safety."

"Our luck huh?" Leon asked grinning.

Helena tried to laugh but coughed and curled into a ball pain shooting through her body. Leon picked Helena up putting one arm around her waist while she leaned out his shoulder one arm around his neck. They shuffled forward for a few meters stepping around rubble and small fires. Eventually they reached a door that had a window filled with broken glass. The door was bolted shut from the other side, typically, and the window had two panes separated by wire mesh.

"Looks like our luck doesn't like us today," Leon said backing away from the door and setting Helena down in cover.

Then he pulled out a hand grenade and set it at the foot of the door and ran back to Helena. The grenade exploded and Leon pulled Helena up and looked to see the door was now hanging loosely on its hinges completely open. Leon carried her through the door and they found themselves in a large warehouse with a BSAA Jeep in the center. It had been parked inside and the warehouse had been sealed but a single Bloodshot had been inside and had torn both BSAA agents apart. Leon pulled out his pistol as the Bloodshot turned toward him. He fired one shot, and by a stroke of luck unlike any he had believed existed, the bullet went into the Bloodshot's right eye then out the back of its head. Then, the bloodshot dropped and melted away.

"Finally," Leon said. "I think we're safe here."

He set her against the wall then leaned back and looked around. His phone rang and he answered.

"Leon, are you and Helena okay?" Hunnigan asked.

"I'm fine but..." Leon stopped as Helena began coughing until blood came up before the fit subsided. "Helena's not doing well."

"What happened?" Hunnigan asked.

"A tanker exploded and she hit a car," Leon said.

"I see," Hunnigan said. "What part hit?"

"Her back," Leon said. "Then the back of her head."

"Has she coughed up blood?" Hunnigan asked.

"Just a second ago," Leon said.

"Check for broken ribs and a broken back then for a concussion," Hunnigan said.

"What do I do if she has any?" Leon asked.

"She definitely has one," Hunnigan said. "If it's a broken rib you need to make sure it hasn't punctured her lung. Pray it hasn't."

"If it has?" Leon asked.

"Say your goodbyes unless you know an active hospital," Hunnigan said. "For a broken back, you need to check for vertebra out of place. If there is, suspend her so that she can't put weight on her back then put it back in place. If there isn't a displaced vertebra, you won't be able to be sure that her back's broken but it'll be cracked so as long as it heals, she'll be fine but she won't be able to walk for a long time."

"What about a concussion?" Leon asked.

"She'll be fine but will need ice," Hunnigan said. "Pray for a minor concussion."

Leon hung up and moved back over to Hunnigan. He leaned her against him to check for a broken back and easily figured out that it wasn't broken. There was a cut on the back of her head that was bleeding heavily. He touched about an inch away from it and Helena gasped then clamped her mouth shut. He leaned her back and sighed.

"How old are you?" Leon asked.

"Twenty six," Helena said. "My name's Helena Harper, I got blown up by a tank truck, it's the zombie apocalypse again, and my sister is dead because she was infected by Simmons who we killed. I don't have amnesia but I do have a concussion. That's why I coughed up blood. You could have asked."

"You could have told me," Leon said. "Any broken ribs?"

"Why don't you check?" Helena asked.

"Mainly because your rib cage is your chest," Leon said.

Helena smirked and sat up straighter wincing.

"Three," Helena said. "Miraculously no punctured lungs. I'll be fine in a couple days."

"We don't have a couple days," Leon said.

"You have any medicine tablets?" Helena asked.

"One," Leon said.

He gave her the tablet and she ate it. The tablet would heal her inside of a day but until then, they couldn't move very fast.

"Leave me," Helena said following the same train of thought.

"No," Leon said.

"I'll just slow you down," Helena said.

"I'm not leaving you!" Leon snapped looking at her. "I won't. I can't. I can't lose you. I don't care if Simmons himself comes charging through that door. I'm not leaving you behind."

Helena stared at him in silence for a moment while what he had said registered. Then tears appeared in her eyes and began to spill over.

"Why?" Helena managed.

"Because," Leon said.

"Because why," Helena asked.

"Because," Leon said again.

"Please say it," Helena said. "I need you to say it."

Leon looked at her and saw desperation and pleading in her eyes as well as all of the beauty he had always seen. He didn't say what she wanted, though. Instead, he simply leaned in and kissed her. She almost instantly kissed him back and they stayed like that for several minutes before he pulled away. Neither of them spoke and Leon sat beside her lacing his fingers with hers.

"I'm not leaving you," Leon finally said after several moments of silence.

* * *

Miles away, Jake and Sherry arrived at the Town hall just as Hunnigan called Sherry.

"Helena was injured," Hunnigan said. "I think she'll live but he and Leon will take a while to arrive."

"And I thought that we were late," Sherry said. "Okay, thank you for letting me know."

She hung up and turned to Jake.

"We've probably got a day to kill," Sherry said.

"One," Jake said grinning evilly.

"Normally I would hit you but I still need backup," Sherry said. "You know how I heal?"

"Yes," Jake said.

"Well, it's not just my healing abilities that were upgraded," Sherry said. "My stamina is about three times the human level too."

Sherry grinned believing she had won but Jake simply grinned.

"What a coincidence," Jake said. "That dose I gave myself gave me three times human stamina too."

Sherry stared at him for a moment before both burst into fits of laughter. They managed to get inside despite tripping over themselves laughing then Jake barricaded the door and they laughed until their sides hurt before they were able to stop.

"You...you actually sounded like you meant it," Jake said once he could breathe again.

"I did," Sherry said. "You sounded the same."

"I meant it too," Jake said smirking. "Wanna see who's dose was better?"

Sherry stared at him before smirking and standing.

"Sure," Sherry said pointing. "Whoever can kill the most with their bear hands wins."

The entire back of the Town Hall had collapsed and infected wielding machetes were streaming in.

"Shit," Jake said smiling. "At least give me a challenge."

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters. Yes I know the Ustanak and Ubistvo are supposed to be mindless. No zombie apocalypse with should-be-dead enemies would be complete if Leon's in it without Krauser.

* * *

Evac

Jake groaned and leaned against the wall sliding to the floor. Sherry did the same a few feet away. They had somehow managed to kill all of the infected without being infected themselves. Jake had won their competition but only because the last zombie had tripped Jake and caused him to knock over a pillar which then made a section of the ceiling collapse on the zombie.

"Next time I'm using a gun," Jake said.

"Agreed," Sherry said.

"You guys didn't waste any time breaking in the building," Leon said as he walked through the back wall with Helena leaning heavily on his shoulder. "Anyone call for an evac?"

"Been busy," Jake said. "You?"

"He's been busy too," Helena said.

"I bet," Jake said. "I'll handle it. My gang should be waiting about five miles away."

"You've got a gang?" Leon asked.

"I been fighting B.O.W.'s for a year," Jake said. "A team comes in handy."

"I bet," Leon said. "Any girls?"

"Do you want there to be?" Jake asked grinning.

Leon gave Helena to Sherry then drew his pistol just as the Ustanak and Ubistvo stepped into the opening in the wall. Leon aimed at the Ubistvo and Jake took a defensive stance facing the Ustanak.

"No gun?" Leon asked.

"No need," Jake said. "I beat him before I can do it again."

"Don't be so sure," the Ustanak said straightening until he seemed taller than ever. "My arm wasn't the only thing upgraded."

Jake blinked in surprise then smirked.

"So you're smart now huh?" Jake asked. "Good. I hope they had to get rid of some of your stubbornness for it."

"Nope," the Ustanak said. "Still wanna fight me?"

"Depends," Jake said. "How's your learning curve?"

The Ustanak mirrored Jake's pose with the exception of his mechanical arm which was currently sporting a huge spiked flail. Jake sighed and Leon grinned.

"Be thankful the Ubistvo's running on instinct still," Leon said.

"Am I?" the Ubistvo asked. "Was I ever that good with my saw before?"

"True," Leon said. "Show me what you got."

The Ubistvo tossed Leon a machete and Leon put his gun away and grinned as the Ubistvo began expertly swinging his chainsaw like a short sword all the while running it.

"What's that thing run on?" Leon asked.

"Me," the Ubistvo said. "It's just a piece of my body."

"Neat," Leon said. "Although, the best piece of body weapon I've ever seen was on Krauser."

"I agree," the Ubistvo said. "We're working on that. For now, you'll have to deal with us. We...we...we...are...arrrrrre...going...to..."

It struggled to form any words at all for a moment then he twitched and stumbled forward with the chainsaw over its head.

"Relapse," the Ustanak said. "He always was a failure. Shall we Jake?"

Leon threw the machete at the Ubistvo then drew his pistol. The machete stuck in the Ubistvo's head and Leon shot it driving it into its head until the handle was against its skin.

Jake grinned at Leon and rolled his eyes then turned back to the Ustanak.

"Whenever you're ready shrimp," the Ustanak said.

Jake ran forward and the Ustanak swung his mechanical hand downward at him. Jake swerved to his right and avoided the hand just as the Ustanak swung his left fist. Jake caught his fist with his own left and spun driving his right elbow into the Ustanak's stomach then spun the other way and threw the Ustanak back out of the building. The Ustanak spun righting himself easily then let the flail fall out of its holder until it was at its full length.

"We've been here before," Jake said. "It ended with you in magma."

The Ustanak Began swinging its arm around itself and the flail began flying through the air picking up speed until it was just a blur. Then, the Ustanak swung the flail even faster. Following the chain, it seemed to be perfectly visible, then fading to a blur, then fading completely. Jake, of course, had no trouble with the speed. When the flail was close enough, he leapt into the air spinning clockwise and kicked the flail directly at the Ustanak. The flail had barely slowed any so the Ustanak had very little time to react. He still managed to catch it in his hand producing a deafening slap but not phasing the Ustanak at all.

"Ouch," Jake said. "That sounded like it hurt."

"Fine," the Ustanak said. "Let's do this your way."

He gripped his arm and twisted it then pulled it off. Then he put on one that was simply a chunk of titanium forming a fist roughly the same size as his other fist. Jake smirked and ran forward again. The Ustanak swung his right fist and Jake ducked under it and into the Ustanak's right knee. He stumbled back and the Ustanak swung his right fist again this time connecting with Jake's jaw and nearly dislocating it. Jake flew into a pillar which collapsed dropping a section of the ceiling on the Ustanak's foot. Jake stood and massaged his jaw then grinned.

"You're loosing your touch," Jake said. "You couldn't even dislocate my jaw."

"I pulled my punch," the Ustanak said picking up a very large chunk of rubble and freeing his foot with his left hand. He tossed the rubble away and Jake looked up. He could collapse a very large section of the ceiling by taking out a few more pillars but one pillar in particular would bring down the entire building.

"You guys go," Jake said tossing Leon his communicator. "I'll catch up."

Leon glanced up and nodded then he and the others left. They still needed to find Hunnigan and then call for an evac and survive until it arrived. Once they were clear, Jake took his stance again and the Ustanak mirrored him. Both charged and Jake managed to hold the Ustanak off for a while then avoided a punch and the Ustanak crashed into the pillar but didn't bring it down. Jake sprinted over and jumped spinning and kicked the Ustanak in the chest smashing him into the pillar again. The pillar instantly gave way and Jake sprinted for the open door while pieces of the ceiling fell around him.

The Ustanak recovered from the kick almost instantly and chased Jake reaching for him with his left hand. Then, just before he could grab him, the building gave out. Jake dropped onto his back sliding out through the collapsing doorway less than a second before the entire building was nothing but rubble. He jumped to his feet and saw the others waiting about half a block away. He ran to them and Leon handed him his communicator then took Helena off of Sherry who was clearly struggling under the larger woman's weight. Jake thanked him then pulled out his pistol.

"Hunnigan?" Jake asked.

"She's hiding in a warehouse on the opposite side of town," Sherry said. "Shall we?"

"We still haven't decided what I get fro winning our bet," Jake said grinning.

"I'll tell you once we're away from the infected," Sherry said.

"Sure," Jake said.

"Let's go," Leon said.

"Who made you the boss?" Jake asked.

"How about the fact that I've been at this since you were still a kid?" Leon asked.

"True," Jake said. "But I killed the Ustanak."

"That went well for you," Leon said. "Besides, I killed Simmons, with help. Besides, according to you, it was Sherry who took the final shot to kill the Ustanak."

"You're not leading us," Jake said.

"You're welcome to leave," Leon said. "I can get the BSAA to give us an evac."

"I'm leading," Jake said.

"Look out!" Sherry said shoving Leon and Helena then jumping back as a partially mutated man smashed down where Leon had been smashing a blade that was part of his arm into the ground.

The blade was extremely jagged and when Jake shot at him, the man spun holding his blade up and it spread open forming a shield with a vague resemblance to a wing. The man was wearing no shirt, camouflage pants, and black combat boots. Leon stood and pulled Helena up and Sherry pulled Jake away from the man seeing how worried Leon suddenly was.

"Krauser," Leon said. "You're back too huh?"

"Special delivery from the boss," Krauser said. "And she's my next target."

"She?" Leon asked.

"Almost spilled it all again," Krauser said. "Really should learn not to talk to my targets."

"Really though," Leon said. "Jake, take Helena. Get Hunnigan and get out of here. I'll take Krauser."

"How will you get out?" Sherry asked.

"I'll find a way," Leon said.

"Sherry, take Helena," Jake said. "I'll help Leon. We'll meet you guys at the warehouse."

"Okay," Sherry said.

Leon didn't bother arguing and Jake handed him his Bear commander then pulled out his shotgun.

"You don't have to help me," Leon said checking for a grenade. "I can kill him myself."

"And yet your girlfriend had to do it for you," Krauser said. "Shall we begin?"

He then mutated his right arm into the same type of blade as his left. Leon groaned and Krauser opened both into shields and blocked his entire body from Leon and Jake. Jake fired once to test the shield but his shot bounced off harmlessly.

"No use," Leon said. "I have an idea. Watch for your chance."

He then traded guns with Jake and charged at Krauser. He jumped at Krauser then leapt off his top shield and into the air. He aimed at Krauser but Krauser's shield had followed Leon just enough to protect him. Jake, however, had his opening in the form of a two inch wide gap between the shields. He instantly fired a grenade and it exploded against the edge of the bottom shield having missed the gap by a fraction of an inch. The fire from the explosion, however, went through the gap and burned Krauser just enough to make him stumble back and spread his shields a bit more. Jake ran forward and stuck the barrel of his gun between the shields and began firing at the same time as Leon stood on Krauser's right, put the barrel the shotgun to the side of his head and fired. Krauser's body dropped to the ground and Leon handed the shotgun back drawing his pistol.

"Now just to be safe..." Leon said pulling out his last hand grenade.

Before he could pull the pin, Krauser jumped up and slashed Leon's stomach and Jake's chest then leapt onto the nearest building and then disappeared. Leon growled in annoyance and checked his injury while Jake did the same. Both injuries were little more than scratches but they stung quite a bit. Leon sighed and put his pistol away and smirked at Jake.

"Looks like he's gotten better," Leon said. "Oh well. We need to move. I'll finish dealing with him later."

"What about the Ubistvo?" Jake asked. "He seems to want you dead too."

"Him I'll throw into a helicopter's propeller," Leon said. "I might do that with Krauser too."

"I think he'd break it," Jake said. "Come on."

They turned and began running after the girls and were surprised how far the girls had gotten. The streets were all clogged with burning vehicles as well as infected but the buildings and back alleys were fairly empty except for the occasional J'avo, Whopper, or Bloodshot. After winding their way through a huge maze of back alleys and abandoned houses and stores, Jake and Leon finally reached the farthest side of town and saw an airport with an intact helicopter and a warehouse.

"How much you wanna bet the helicopter's not fueled up?" Jake asked.

"One day without using any guns," Leon said. "You gotta think positive."

"We'll see," Jake said. "Let's go get the girls."

Leon nodded and they ran into the warehouse to find Hunnigan, Helena, and Sherry sitting against the far wall waiting for them.

"Sorry we're late," Leon said. "Krauser was a pain."

"Krauser?" Hunnigan asked.

"Are you okay?" Helena asked noticing their injuries.

"Just a scratch," Jake said pulling out his phone. "Hey, we got a helicopter...no we haven't checked...don't snap at me I know that...I don't care how many there are...just get over here."

He hung up and sighed.

"My team's on the way," Jake said. "They've got armored trucks but they agree that a helicopter is better. They also say that there's a nuke on the way. That should take care of all of the infected here as well, I hope, as the Ustanak and the Ubistvo."

"Let's not get our hopes up," Leon said. "How long 'till they get here?"

"About five minutes," Jake said. "We need to make sure the helicopter has fuel. Come on. I'm in a rush to win."

He and Leon both went out to the Helicopter and Sherry and Hunnigan went with them leaving Helena because she told them she would be able to move in a couple minutes and could meet them at the Helicopter when the evac arrived.

"Any fuel?" Sherry asked.

"Nope," Leon said handing Jake his pistol.

"And you thought I'd have to use my fists," Jake said. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Leon said drawing his knife. "We agreed on no guns."

"You can use your knife if you want," Jake said.

"You mean my knife," Krauser said stepping around the building. "But that's okay, you keep it. I have better weapons now. And a better teammate. Ustanak."

The Ustanak walked out of the warehouse with Helena held in his mechanical hand. She was unconscious but aside from that she seemed to be okay. The Ustanak held her up and grinned, or as close to it as he could, and began to squeeze slowly. He had been holding her loosely so he didn't immediately break anything but they all knew that no one could stop him by force.

"Stop!" Leon said. "I know what you want and you've got me. I'll fight you both but you have to let her and all of them go. You have to let them leave alive and uninfected."

"Fine," Krauser said. "Ustanak."

The Ustanak threw Helena at Leon and he threw the knife into the ground then caught her and carefully gave her to Jake. Jake set Helena's feet on the ground leaning her against him then held out his Bear Commander.

"Keep it," Leon said picking the knife back up and pulling a second one out of his left boot. "Fill the helicopter and when the others arrive, leave. Don't worry about me. They won't leave here. I promise."

"You can't survive a fight against both," Jake said.

"I know," Leon said. "But I'm not exactly defenseless."

Jake smirked and set Helena down inside the helicopter as J'avo, Bloodshots, Whoppers, normal infected, Shriekers, and Lepotitsas all streamed out of streets and buildings to watch what promised to be an exciting fight. Then Leon, Sherry, and Hunnigan began preparing for takeoff.

Leon took a deep breath and charged at the Ustanak since he was the biggest threat. The Ustanak swiped at Leon with his mechanical arm and Leon ducked under it and managed to cut a fuel line on it rendering it useless. The Ustanak removed it then threw it at Leon. Leon avoided it and it sailed at Krauser. Krauser opened his blades into shields and the arm exploded against them sending him flying.

Leon jumped onto the Ustanak's right shoulder then into the air over the Ustanak's fist. Leon fell behind the Ustanak driving his left knife into his face then spun twisting the knife before pulling it out and ducking under a slash from Krauser which left a gash in the Ustanak's stomach. Leon spun and kicked Krauser into the Ustanak who smashed him away and charged at Leon. Leon jumped sideways away from an attack from the Ustanak then did a back flip as Krauser smashed down where he had been. Jake finished fueling the helicopter just as his team arrived, plowing through the zombies in an armored Jeep. They stopped beside the Helicopter and got out to help Leon but Jake stopped them.

"He's giving us the chance to leave," Jake said. "We need to go. Now."

The team nodded and climbed in then took off but hovered over the area to watch Leon.

Krauser kicked Leon sending him flying into the Ustanak who instantly grabbed him and picked him up. Leon slashed the Ustanak's wrist causing him to drop him then Leon spun around the Ustanak and slashed both Achilles Tendons. Krauser charged at Leon but Leon stepped around to the opposite side of the Ustanak and shoved him sending him crashing down on top of Krauser pinning him.

Jake instantly told the pilot to fly lower. The pilot complied and Jake opened the back door.

"Leon!" Jake said. "Let's go!"

Leon took a step toward the helicopter just as a jagged blade erupted from his right shoulder spraying blood all over the ground. He gasped for air then reached around behind him and felt that Krauser's arm wasn't connected to it.

"Forgot to warn you that I could shoot them now," Krauser said. "Missed your heart though."

"Leon!" Jake shouted.

Leon stumbled forward and Jake dropped out of the helicopter and grabbed Leon then leapt back up to it grabbing the edge of the door. He pushed Leon up into it then slipped. Before he had fallen far, Sherry caught his hand and began to pull him up. Of course, with their luck, nothing could be easy. As proof of that simple fact, the Ustanak stood on his tiptoes under them, reached up with his left hand, and grabbed Jake's foot.

"Shit!" Jake said. "Knife!"

Hunnigan ran over with the knife Leon had taken from Krauser years ago and handed it down to Jake. Sherry began to slide down out of the helicopter as it began to ascend but Hunnigan grabbed her and held her on but she too began to slide. Jake stabbed the Ustanak three times but it kept a hold on his foot.

"Let go you son of a-" He stopped when the Ustanak suddenly released him and Sherry and Hunnigan jerked him upward from the amount of effort they had been exerting.

"Leon?" Helena asked stirring and seeing Leon with Krauser's blade sticking out of his chest. "LEON!"

Hunnigan held her back while Jake and Sherry knelt beside Leon.

"Is there any way to save him?" Jake asked knowing that Leon would bleed out if they removed the blade.

"I could infect him with the G-Virus," Sherry said. "Then we inject him with your blood and your antibodies cure it but leave him with the same enhancements as me."

"Do it," Jake said.

Sherry nodded and pulled out two syringes. She drew her own blood with one and Jake did the same then she injected Leon with her blood. She then waited two minutes before injecting him with Jake's. Leon groaned and his eyes turned yellow for a moment before he passed out and the returned to normal.

"Pull it out," Jake said. "If it worked, he'll live. If not...he'll die either way."

Jake nodded and gripped the blade behind Leon then pulled it out as carefully as he could. Leon shouted int pain, understandably, then collapsed as blood pooled under him. After a moment, the wound began to steam and hiss and healed.

"Okay," Sherry said. "He'll live and he should heal faster from now on. His regenerative capabilities will speed up every time he heals."

Jake nodded and Hunnigan let Helena go. She instantly knelt beside Leon and began checking for injuries. His clothes were soaked in blood, he was pale, he was out cold, but he was fine.

"Is he okay?" Helena asked.

"He's fine," Sherry said then smiled. "You two are together aren't you?"

Helena blushed but nodded and Sherry's smile widened.

"You look happy," Leon groaned pushing himself up and against a wall. "What did you do to me?"

"I infected you with the G-virus then used Jake's antibodies to cure it," Sherry said.

"Oh," Leon said. "And I healed?"

"You now have the same regenerative abilities as me," Sherry said. "You'll be able to heal from wounds that would be fatal for others."

"Oh," Leon said. "I guess that isn't so bad. Any other enhancements?"

"My antibodies, at least those that are left, might adapt to your bodies and allow you to be immune to any virus as well," Jake said. "And you should now have superhuman speed and strength."

"Like you?" Leon asked.

"No," Jake said. "My speed and strength come from my father. He was far less than human but it gave me a very good bunch of enhancements."

"How superhuman am I then?" Leon asked.

"You can probably hit as hard as a shot gun," Jake said. "Maybe. I can probably hit as hard as a Grenade Launcher or Elephant Killer."

"I want to hit as hard as you," Leon said.

"Maybe when you contract and get cured of a few more viruses," Jake said. "I would start with the Prototype Virus."

"That made your father even stronger and faster than you," Leon said. "Plus there's none left."

"Not true," Sherry said. "The Japanese government was able to acquire some. No one knows what they did with it afterward."

"I see," Leon said. "Alright. Let's go find me some Prototype Virus."

"Yeah sure," Jake said. "If anyone gets it, it's me."

"Enough you guys," Helena said. "First we need to find somewhere safe for Hunnigan where she can help us from her computer like usual."

"Guess we're going back to base first then," Leon said.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters.

* * *

Dead Air

Leon yawned covering his mouth then looked around. They were in the same facility that Hunnigan usually worked out of and they had found it fully inhabited when they arrived. Agents were scrambling around trying to assist other agents and BSAA operatives in the field while others were preparing to leave. Hunnigan had started up her computer and the power had gone out. Seventeen agents had gone to turn the power back on and Jake had gone with them for protection. Now, Leon, Helena, Hunnigan, and Sherry were all sitting in front of the only door in or out. All of the automated defenses were down so they had to make sure that nothing got in themselves.

"What's taking so long?" Sherry asked clearly worried.

"Depends on what happened to the power," Hunnigan said. "If it was just a broken wire or something, they should be back soon."

"And if not?" Sherry asked.

"Let's say that the Ustanak found a way in and took a piece of the generator," Leon said. "Then what?"

"Then they should be back after they find the piece," Hunnigan said.

"If the generator exploded, however," Helena said. "We're screwed, right?"

Just then the power returned and the defense systems began to reboot. An alarm instantly went off and Hunnigan groaned.

"They're inside," Hunnigan said. "They should be at the laser room...which just finished rebooting."

Leon looked at a monitor on Hunnigan's desk and saw several Bloodshots running through a long hall. A mesh of lasers suddenly formed and moved down the hall cutting them into tiny pieces. Leon grinned just as a Whopper walked into the hall and smashed both walls destroying the laser generators. Hundreds of other infected charged in just as around twenty turrets extended from the floor, ceiling and the walls and began shooting the infected. After two minutes of a blood bath, the door on the end the infected had been entering through exploded down the hall and destroyed all of the turrets. Then, J'avo charged through armed with Bear Commanders and Rocket Launchers.

"That's a lot of J'avo," Leon said.

"It's okay," Hunnigan said. "Seal the doors. I'm going to purge the base."

"What about Jake?" Sherry asked.

"He and his team can't make it here before the J'avo do," Hunnigan said.

"Then I'll go get them," Leon said. "You must have some remote controlled turrets between here and there."

"A lot," Hunnigan said. "Fine, we'll hold them off. You have five minutes."

Leon nodded and ran out of the room the way Jake's team had gone. Within three minutes, he found them pinned down by fifteen Bloodshots and twelve Napads. Leon drew his knife and drove it through a Bloodshot's throat then twisted removing its head. Then he spun and drove his knee into a Napad's face smashing its shell. The Napad doubled over and Leon drove the knife into its face. He ripped it back out just as a Bloodshot flew by in front of him and smashed the shell of another Napad then a grenade hit the Napad and destroyed it.

"What are these things?" Leon asked.

"They're Napads," Jake said. "They're relatively easy to kill. Break the shell and blast the head. Although, the weak point is on their back."

Leon ducked under a Bloodshot's arm and it smashed into a Napad's back smashing the shell and its entire shell exploded off. Jake smashed his fist into its face causing it to implode. Jake then spun smashing a Bloodshot in the side of the head and something large, round, and glowing red swelled until it was visible between the muscle fibers on the left side of its chest. Leon drove his knife into the object and the Bloodshot shrieked then melted away. Leon flipped his knife around to reverse grip then spun slashing several Bloodshots' throats. They all stumbled back and fell before turning to goo. Leon turned to attack a Napad and it smashed hi knife away. He punched it and its shell smashed then Leon gripped its head and twisted it until it was upside down allowing the body to drop.

"Too many," Jake said. "You guys can help now."

The other agents who had been watching all pulled out shotguns and Leon and Jake ran behind them as they opened fire on the remaining infected. Just as the agents lowered the number to one of each, two Lickers dropped behind them and began tearing them apart. Leon instantly jumped on one's back and drove his knife into the side of its exposed brain and the other slashed at him. He threw himself forward off of the Licker then stood and smashed his fist completely threw the last Bloodshot's heart then spun using the Bloodshot as a shield to block a Licker's claws. Then he ripped his hand back out and Jake appeared beside him and smashed his foot into the Napad's face then tore its head off and dropped it by his side turning to face the Lickers.

"Friends of yours?" Leon asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Leon said. "Watch the claws and tongues and try to be quiet. They can't see."

Jake grinned and silently stepped back picking up a shotgun. Then he silently aimed at one of the Lickers' heads and blasted it sending it flying while the other leapt at him. Leon leapt into the air and kicked the Licker away then chased it and pulled his knife out before jumping back to Jake. Both Lickers stood, growled, and began walking forward.

"They don't go down easy do they?" Jake asked.

"Nope," Leon said. "As I recall, however. This always worked well."

He ran forward and one of the Lickers leapt at him. He instantly dropped to the ground sliding under it and used his knife to cut it's underside open making it spill its insides all over the ground. The other leapt at him But Jake smashed it into the ground then snapped its neck around backward killing it.

"That works too," Leon said. "Come on, let's get back before more show up."

They both ran back to the control room and Leon sealed the door behind him then slid to the floor sighing in relief as Hunnigan hit the purge button then turned to glare at him.

"Ten minutes," Hunnigan said. "Ten minutes! I said five!"

"Bloodshots, Napads, and two Lickers," Leon said. "You're lucky it didn't take fifteen."

"Lickers?" Hunnigan asked taken aback. "The T-virus is back?"

"Apparently," Leon said. "How long 'til it's done?"

"A few minutes," Hunnigan said. "Want to watch?"

Leon pushed himself up and he and the others walked over to watch Hunnigan's monitors. One by one, each camera showed a hallway or room having sprinklers turn on and spray gasoline and oil before a flame thrower lit it and everything in that area was burned to ash. Then, a wall of lasers activated and slowly moved through the area disintegrating anything left. Finally, the purge process finished and Hunnigan switched to an outside camera. Everyone stared in shock. Outside, everything had been leveled completely. It looked like an enormous parking lot with massive flames spread here and there. Aside from the flames, there was an army of regular infected standing like statues all the way around the base. The helicopter had been destroyed but there was a military jumbo jet outside that hadn't been damaged.

"What do we do?" Leon asked.

Just then, the Ustanak, Ubistvo, and Krauser all landed outside the base and the Ustanak and Ubistvo began tearing into the horde of zombies. The zombies attacked them but they were less than no match for them.

"Alright Leon," Krauser said. "We'll take these guys. You get on that jumbo jet and drive that bitch out of hiding so that we can kill her. I hear Japan is the place to be."

They all stared at the screen in shock as Krauser joined the other two.

"It's a trap right?" Leon asked.

"Probably," Jake said. "You want to wait for them to finish?"

"Nope," Leon said. "Run."

Everyone in the base mobbed out of the base and around to the jumbo jet and Hunnigan took the controls and began to take off but stopped when a Whopper grabbed the front wheel and held the jet still.

"Are you kidding?" Leon asked. "One whopper is holding this jet back? Run that thing over."

"If we do we'll crash, like the bus," Helena said.

"I'll kill it," Leon said grabbing a shotgun.

"No," an agent said holding up his Bear Commander. "I'll handle it."

"Who are you?" Leon asked.

"Noah Sanders," the agent said. "Three days ago I joined."

"Poor timing," Leon said. "Go ahead. Aim for the leg. It'll begin to melt when it hits the ground. It'll take a couple second to finish. We will wait until its done. Get back inside by then. Go."

The agent saluted then turned and ran out of the jet and toward the Whopper until he could hi the leg. He fired a grenade then turned running for the hatch in the back. The grenade hit the whopper's right leg and exploded damaging the tire but destroying the Whopper's leg. It smashed down and began to melt and the agent ran as fast as he could. Just as he was about to jump into the plane, a Licker leapt out of nowhere and tackled him killing his with its claws then turning back toward the open hatch. The agents there closed the hatch quickly while a couple held the Licker off with grenade launchers.

The moment Hunnigan saw that the hatch was closed, she hit began to take off again and this time they managed to take off before the Ustanak's hand mechanical hand grabbed the back right leg of the plane keeping it from fully retracting and holding the plane back. Leon and Jake both knew what it was and ran down to the hatch to take care of the problem. Jake opened the hatch and they looked out to see Krauser running up the chain connected to the Ustanak's hand toward the plane. Leon drew his knife and grinned. Jake shot a grenade at Krauser and Krauser blocked it then Leon threw his knife. Just as Krauser lowered his shields, the knife impaled itself in his left shoulder missing his heart by a millimeter. Krauser missed his next step and fell off the chain then Jake shot the chain with a grenade and it broke. The landing gear finished retracting and the Ustanak glared at Krauser for losing him his hand.

"Don't look at me," Krauser said pulling out the knife. "You're the one dumb enough to grab the landing gear."

Leon sighed leaning against the wall. Jake had managed to get the hatch closed and he and Leon were resting before heading back to the others. Leon pushed himself up and Jake held out his pistol.

"I think you'll need this now," Jake said.

Leon took the gun and smirked then they walked back to the front of the plane.

"Thank you," Hunnigan said. "It's hard to fly with that thing holding us back."

"No kidding," Jake said. "That seems like a recurring theme in my life."

"Thanks," Sherry said. "That's so kind of you."

"I meant him holding me back," Jake said. "Not you."

"Oh," Sherry said. "That's okay then."

Jake grinned and Leon smirked.

"Should we leave you two alone for a bit?" Leon asked.

"I will shoot you," Jake said.

"Yeah sure," Leon said. "What have we got for inflight movies?"

"I think Dora the Explorer is on you should go check," Jake said.

"Funny," Leon said. "I think the internet is still up if you want to check Luscious."

"Actually I think I might," Jake said.

"What's Luscious?" Sherry asked.

"Don't ask," Leon said grinning. "Trust me."

Jake smirked and leaned against the wall.

"Now about that price," Jake said. "I've changed my mind. I will charge you something."

"What's that?" Leon asked.

"I get to kill the Ustanak and whoever's in charge," Jake said.

"Sure," Leon said.

"Here me out," Jake said. "No matter who it is that is in charge. I kill them. Even if it's Ada Wong."

Leon didn't say anything and looked away out through the front window. It was a good thing he did because Hunnigan had looked at him and didn't see the airplane flying straight toward them.

"Hunnigan!" Leon said pointing.

Hunnigan looked back and instantly began to try to turn. The other airplane turned to intercept them and Leon swore. Then, Hunnigan cut the throttle almost completely and pushed the throttle forward and they flew under the other plane just as three Bloodshots and two Whoppers dropped out of it onto their plane. Leon sighed and walked out of the cockpit. Compared to nearly crashing into another plane, he would take a few infected any day. Jake followed and Helena and sherry did as well.

"Where are they?" Leon asked Hunnigan.

"They're heading for the storage area," Hunnigan said. "Make it quick, those Whoppers are heavier than I thought."

"On our way," Leon said.

They rushed through the plane and Leon and Helena had to smile at how familiar it felt.

"We going to open the hatch again?" Helena asked.

"God I hope not," Leon said.

They reached the foot of the steps and turned the last corner into the storage area and saw a Bloodshot with his hand on the lever to open the pressure bulk head and was grinning, whether because he had no lips and was always smiling or because he was about to open the hatch killing them all.

"Is there something wrong with this picture?" Leon asked.

"You mean besides the fact that he's going to commit suicide if he pulls that?" Jake asked.

"There should be five of them," Sherry said.

"Hunnigan," Leon said. "There's only one down here. There are four probably headed your way."

"Okay," Hunnigan said.

Leon aimed at the Bloodshot and it pulled the lever opening the hatch. Jake managed to catch himself on a cabinet fastened to the wall near the lever and Sherry caught his arm. Leon managed to catch himself on the floor of the room where there was a grate. Helena flew toward him unable to grab anything but he managed to catch her by the wrist.

"Jake!" Leon shouted over the noise. "Lever!"

Jake reached for the lever but couldn't quite reach. Then, he slipped.

"Shit!" Jake said flipping the switch on his way past.

He grabbed the bottom of the pressure bulkhead and struggled to pull himself back inside before it closed. At the last possible moment, he flipped over the door and rolled down the bulkhead as it closed. Leon let go of the floor and sighed then pushed himself up and helped Helena up. Sherry helped Jake up and they all felt the plane shake violently.

"Here we go again," Leon said.

They ran back to the cockpit to see Hunnigan unconscious against a wall and a Bloodshot in the pilot's seat flying the plane toward the ground.

"What is it with these zombies?" Leon asked running over and snapping the Bloodshot's neck then sitting down and leveling the plane out as much as he could.

Jake broke one Whopper's leg and Sherry blasted the other's leg with a shotgun and both fell. One landed on the last Bloodshot and all three melted away. Hunnigan stirred and took the pilot's seat from Leon and managed to get the plane to level out completely.

"Where did you learn to fly?" Leon asked.

"Long story," Hunnigan said then smiled when she saw an airport. "Go get buckled in."

They all turned to leave just as a Licker dropped through the roof in front of them and they all froze. Hunnigan saw the Licker reflected in the window and looked back a second too long. When she looked back out the window, she saw the ground rushing up to meet them.

"Grab hold of something!" Hunnigan shouted.

Then the plane hit and bounced tearing the cockpit off. The cockpit shot a hundred meters into the air before they got sucked out and they all grabbed the closest thing they could. Leon and Helena grabbed each other as they had when the bus had fallen off the cliff in Tall Oaks, Jake and Sherry grabbed each other, and Hunnigan grabbed a parachute. She pulled the chord and the Licker promptly slashed the parachute. Leon looked down and saw that the runway was a mess of fire and sharp pieces of airplane but beside it was a huge lake.

"Jake!" Leon shouted but to no avail, the sound of the wind was louder.

He pulled out his pistol and shot it at what he had hoped was below them. Unfortunately, it hit Sherry in the back of her shoulder. She would heal but until the bullet was removed it would hurt. Jake glared at Leon until Leon pointed at the water. Then Jake nodded and said something to Sherry. Sherry held on for all she was worth and Jake spread his arms and legs to slow his descent. Helena saw then saw the water and got the picture. She held on and Leon also spread his arms and legs. Then he and Jake tilted toward the water and began to shoot toward it. Hunnigan saw where they were going and tried her best to follow but the hole and the wind made it difficult at best.

Once they were over the water, Leon and Jake both wrapped their arms around the person clinging to them then flipped them over. A moment later, they crashed down into the water sending waves ten feet into the air. Hunnigan managed to get over the water then slipped out of her parachute and fell toward the water slipping under the surface without much of a splash since she went in feet first.

Leon and Jake were knocked unconscious by the impact so Sherry and Helena swam to the surface dragging them and Hunnigan met them there. Then they swam to the shore and Helena and Sherry set Leon and Jake on their backs before looking up at the plane which was little more than a skeleton on fire. There were corpses scattered around the plane but several agents had survived and were searching through the corpses for their loved ones.

"Ouch," Leon said. "Good thing I heal. I think my back shattered."

"It did," Sherry said. "You're lucky you didn't die."

"What about Jake?" Leon asked.

"I can take more of a hit than you," Jake said. "I'm fine. Just a headache and a sore back from that back flap."

"Good," Leon said. "I would hate to have to pretend to be sad at your funeral."

Jake just smiled and shook his head then stood and looked at the plane.

"Looks like we need a new ride," Jake said. "Where are we?"

"France," Hunnigan said. "I think. Looks like there hasn't been an outbreak here yet. Let's get moving before our three favorite infected find us."

"Good idea," Leon said. "Come on. We're legally allowed to commandeer a plane."

They all headed to the survivors and everyone understood that they needed to leave. They all got on a plane while Hunnigan told the person in charge of the airport that they were taking it. Just as she and the pilot they had been given boarded the plane, a missile exploded over the control tower and blue fog began to cover the area.

"Shut the door!" Leon said and Jake complied instantly.

"Tell me that's not what it think it is," Helena said.

"Go! Now!" Leon shouted at the pilot.

The pilot started the plane turned it around then began to speed up for take off. Just as they got into the air, the Ustanak landed in front of the window.

"Enough of this!" Leon said grabbing the wheel and making the plane bank sharply causing the Ustanak to fall off.

The Ustanak crashed down and the pilot retook control and flew them toward Japan. Leon sighed and leaned against the wall silently praying that that was the last time they would see an infected for the course of the flight. He suddenly realized that at some point, he had begun actually praying. Thanking God for letting him and his friends escape a horde of infected, praying that they didn't meet one, even praying to thank God for small things like a magazine that was already full of bullets. He supposed that wasn't exactly the best things to pray for but it was a start.

"Are you praying?" Jake asked. "I didn't figure you for the religious type."

"Neither did I," Leon said. "But I didn't figure you for the type to follow but you have for the most part."

"Fair enough," Jake said. "I'm going to rest before we have another problem."

THE END

* * *

Read and review. I would like a pairing for Hunnigan. I don't need one but it would be nice. Also, i don't know any other survivors who are alive so it can be any of them if you can think of one and the match can be completely off the wall so long as the person you suggest for her pairing is not infected.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters. Take a guess what the game is before you read then let me know your thoughts when you finish reading. Still looking for a Hunnigan pairing, please and thank you.

* * *

Best Card Game Ever Invented

"Come on Hunnigan," Leon said. "We've got another pilot now and he's got a copilot. Please, just one game. I promise it'll be short."

"No," Hunnigan said. "I'm not playing _that_ game no matter what the winner gets which I don't even want to know."

"You know you want to play," Leon said. "Come on. Please? For me?"

"No," Hunnigan said.

"Don't you want to be there when I make Jake look like a fool?" Leon asked.

"I'm not playing," Hunnigan said turning away from him to walk back to the cockpit.

"Alright fine," Leon said. "I'll play with the two of them alone then."

"Why do you even want to play?" Hunnigan asked.

"I'm a dude," Leon said. "Why do you even need to ask?"

"Good point," Hunnigan said.

"Please play with us?" Leon asked. "I promise I won't go too hard on you."

"I don't even want to know how you actually meant that," Hunnigan said. "Fine, if you stop begging I'll play."

"Good," Leon said smirking. "Let's go."

"I'm going to regret this," Hunnigan said.

She and Leon walked to the First class section of the plane where Helena, Jake, and sherry were all waiting with a poker table and a deck of cards set up. They had made sure no one could enter first class until they were done their game and Leon locked the door behind them for extra security.

"You sure you want to play Sherry?" Leon asked. "Last chance to back out."

"When you put it that way..." Hunnigan said.

"You're going nowhere Hunnigan," Leon said. "You're playing."

"So am I," Sherry said glancing at Jake out of the corner of her eye to see him grinning evilly. "I'm not a child."

"I know that," Leon said. "It's just..."

"What?" Sherry asked.

"Nothing," Leon said. "So, everyone ready?"

"Waiting on you," Jake said clasping his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair.

"So, everyone knows the rules?" Leon asked.

"Double sock, single under," Sherry said. "High card wins the round. Winner of the round gets to give one person a dare failure at the dare loses an article of clothing succeeding continues the game. We already went over this."

"Alright," Leon said sitting down beside Helena with the only empty chair to his left between him and Sherry.

Hunnigan sighed and sat down and Jake grinned even more evilly and dealt his personal poker deck. Each person got a single card and Jake set the deck down in the middle. They all flipped their cards and Jake's grin grew. He had a King, Leon a Queen, Sherry an ace which was low, Helena an eight, and Hunnigan an eight.

"Well look at that," Jake said. "Now then, Sherry, I dare you to drink three cans of beer in one minute."

"But I don't drink," Sherry said.

"Fifty seconds," Jake said.

Sherry groaned and pulled three cans out of the nearby refrigerator then chugged them losing by two seconds.

"Two seconds too slow," Jake said grinning. "I'll take that scarf now."

Sherry glared at him for a moment then took the scarf off and threw it at him. He smiled and wrapped it around his neck but sighed and took it back off when Leon gave him an exasperated look as if to remind him that he wasn't allowed to add to what he was already wearing.

"Remind me again why I'm playing this?" Sherry asked.

"You want to see me nude," Jake said. "It's alright you don't need to deny it. Of course, you could have just asked but this is more fun."

Sherry turned beat red and couldn't think of anything to say so she just slapped his shoulder earning a chuckle. Helena smiled and shook her head taking her turn to deal. This time Leon won with a Queen while everyone else somehow managed to get twos.

"Alright," Leon said. "This is going to be fun. Hunnigan, I dare you to...give Helena a lap dance."

"What?" Hunnigan asked wide-eyed. "Ew! No!"

"Then I'll be taking that jacket," Leon said grinning and a moment later the jacket hit him in the face and hung there.

Leon took the jacket off his face and tossed it onto a table nearby then dealt a fresh hand to everyone. Everyone got threes except Sherry who got a King.

"I call misdeal," Jake joked knowing who she would pick on.

"Nope," Sherry said. "Okay Jake, I dare you to remove your underpants without removing yous pants."

"How is that possible?" Leon asked.

"Like this," Jake said reaching one hand into his jeans and the other holding his jeans up. A moment later he pulled one foot into his pant leg then slid it back out and did the same with the other before pulling his boxers out through the pant leg. Then he grinned and started to put them back on.

"Nope," Leon said. "Remember the only rule Sherry forgot. Once an article of clothing is removed, it can't be put back on, no matter what."

"Wha...oh come on!" Jake said. "But she-"

"Outsmarted you," Helena said smiling. "I'm impressed."

Sherry beamed and Jake grumbled something under his breath and tossed his underwear into an empty seat against the wall.

"Next, Hunnigan," Leon said.

Hunnigan shuffled the deck and passed out the cards then set her head down and lay down an ace. Sherry and Helena also set down aces and Jake and Leon grinned at each other. One of the girls was losing something and they all knew it. Jake and Leon both set down a King and Leon practically laughed.

"We both get to dare someone," Leon said grinning and pointed at Hunnigan since she still had her head down.

"You first," Jake said.

"Hunnigan," Leon said. "I dare you to pull an eight out of the deck first try."

Hunnigan looked at him for a moment then reached over and pulled an eight out of the deck first try. She stared at it blinking in surprise then laughed happily and stuck her tongue out at Leon.

Jake grinned and shook his head.

"Hunnigan," Jake said. "I dare you to kiss Sherry."

Hunnigan glared at Jake so bad he thought she might shoot him then she grinned and Kissed Sherry on the cheek.

"Outsmarted again," Leon sad grinning.

"You've got to be joking," Jake said.

"You're losing your touch," Helena said smirking.

Sherry smiled and dealt the next round and this time Helena won.

"Finally," Helena said. "Leon, I dare you to...damn. Guess I'm not that mean after all. Fine, I dare you to call Ada and tell her that you want her."

Leon's face instantly turned bright red and Helena grinned. Either he would chicken out or she would get a good laugh. Leon pulled his gloves off and handed them to her and she gave him a dirty look.

"Be thankful I gave you both of them," Leon said smirking. "Jake, you're up."

Jake shuffled and dealt and everyone got the exact same card as the last time he had dealt.

"Misdeal," Leon said. "No shuffling the deck."

"Oh fine," Jake said taking the cards back and shuffling without stacking the deck. Then he dealt and Hunnigan won.

"Finally," Hunnigan said. "Okay Leon, I dare you to kiss Jake."

Leon instantly removed both of his shoes and tossed them over by his gloves. Then he began rubbing his temples to rid himself of the unwanted mental image that his human nature had created without his consent. Helena gagged at the thought of them kissing and dealt the next hand then groaned when Leon won.

"Helena," Leon said. "You haven't had anything yet. I dare you to...kiss Hunnigan on the mouth with tongue."

Helena stared at him for a moment then removed her shoes and threw them at him. He caught them both despite being within arm's reach of her and tossed them over to his pile of things he had won. Then he plugged his nose and gagged.

"Oh knock it off," Helena said.

"Fine," Leon said. "My turn."

The game progressed fairly quickly from there and soon Hunnigan had been forced to remove her shoes, glasses, and tights, Sherry had lost her shoes, socks, and gun belts, Helena had lost her socks gun belt and vest, Jake had lost his gloves, suspenders, gun belts, socks, and boots, and Leon had lost his gun belts, vest, socks, and shirt leaving him in his pants, underpants, and a muscle shirt.

"Okay," Leon said. "Since this is taking longer than I thought, The winner now gets to give everyone else a dare."

"Agreed," Jake said.

Leon dealt and everyone flipped their card to show Sherry as the winner. Jake groaned and Helena simply grinned.

"Okay," Sherry said. "Leon, I dare you to kiss Hunnigan with tongue on the mouth, Hunnigan I dare you to do the same, Helena I dare you to give Jake a lap dance, and Jake I dare you to kiss me."

"Somebody's a little excited," Leon said grinning. "Don't worry Hunnigan. I'm chickening out so that you don't shoot me."

He pulled his muscle shirt off and looked around. Helena and Hunnigan were both still in shock from Sherry's dare and both were beat red at the thought of actually doing it. Jake on the other hand, was beat red as was Sherry. Jake, had been the only one to complete his dare.

"It's about friggin' time," Leon said. "Good God I thought you two would never get together."

Jake flipped Leon off and kept kissing Sherry while Helena and Hunnigan both removed their shirts. Helena was wearing a bright pink bra with lace trimming and a hot pink bow at the bottom of the straps in front and Hunnigan was wearing a white lace bra that was almost see-through. Leon grinned and wolf whistled and Helena blushed bright red at the same time as Hunngian and both slapped Leon lightly.

After about another three minutes Jake and Sherry finally broke apart and blushed even more.

"Can we continue our game now?" Leon asked.

"Sure," Sherry said still blushing.

Hunnigan dealt and Leon won. He grinned evilly and looked around. Jake, I dare you to take off Sherry's panties without taking off her pants and without either of you using your hands, Sherry I dare you to let him, Helena, I dare you to remove your bra without using your hands and then put it back on, and Hunnigan I dare you to do the same with your panties.

Jake instantly turned bright red and struggled not to look at Sherry's pants then pulled his shirt off and threw it at Leon who added it to the pile. Sherry also removed her shirt and Leon added that as well. Hunnigan looked around and didn't see anything she could use to remove her panties without her hands and didn't even know how without pulling her pants off, which is what Leon was undoubtedly hoping for, so she simply unbuttoned her pants and let them slide to the floor revealing her white lace panties which were just as see-through as her bra. Leon added her pants to the pile then blinked in surprise when Helena kissed him. At the back of his mind he knew what she was planning but he didn't really mind. They kissed for a couple of moments then Helena slid her tongue into his mouth and he returned the favor. After a couple more moments, Leon unclasped Helena's bra and pulled it free and she instantly broke the kiss and smirked.

"Thanks for your help," Helena said taking her bra and sliding it back on. "You never said I couldn't use my hands to put it back on."

Leon blinked in surprise then grinned and shook his head.

"I'm not entirely against that method," Leon said.

"I bet," Jake said grinning. "Your turn Sherry.

Sherry took the cards and shuffled then dealt and this time Helena won. She thought for a moment before choosing something for each of them to do. She looked carefully at each smirking. Hunnigan was squeezing her legs together very tightly and kept glancing at Leon's bare chest then looking away and blushing, Jake was perfectly relaxed, or rather he seemed to be, but was trying his hardest not to look at Sherry's chest, Leon was still partially dazed from Helena's trick and would be easy to get to do something else, and Sherry was covering her bare chest apparently having forgotten to wear a bra when the first bio-terrorism attack happened.

"Okay," Helena said. "Hunnigan, I dare you to let Leon rub your crotch since you seem so keen on hiding it from him. Leon, I dare you to do it. Sherry, I dare you to stop covering yourself for five minutes. And Jake, I dare you to give Sherry a nipple stand."

Leon instantly snapped back to reality and removed his pants tossing them to Helena's pile, Sherry's face turned the color of a fire engine but she lowered her hands anyway, Hunnigan turned bright red as well and removed her bra throwing it to Helena's pile. Jake, on the other hand, only had his pants left since Sherry had tricked him into taking off his underwear. If he removed his pants he lost but he was less than unsure about giving Sherry a nipple stand for various reasons, not the least of which concerned his feelings for her and the fact that he had spent all of his free time as a mercenary training or earning money, never getting laid. In short, he had yet to have his first time despite his perverted jokes and not seeming to care about talking about it. After about fifty seconds of thinking, Jake slid his pants off, crossed his legs to cover himself, and tossed Helena his pants. Helena grinned and Sherry's face turned even more red.

"Alright then," Leon said. "Helena, your turn to deal."

Helena dealt and Leon won again thanking God for not making him risk losing his boxers yet. Then he smirked at Jake.

"Sherry," Leon said. "For Jake's sake as well as the dare I want to try on him, I dare you to let Jake put his boxers back on."

Sherry handed Jake his underwear then turned away so he could put them on. Helena Hunnigan and Leon all looked away as well. When he was finished, Leon's grin grew and he turned to Hunnigan.

"Hunnigan, I dare you to rub yourself until you cum while sitting on top of the card table," Leon said.

Hunnigan gaped at him for a moment then her face turned so red Leon thought she might pass out and she pulled her underwear off tossing it toward his pile. Jake caught it, however and grinned then tossed it onto the pile.

"Helena was right," Jake said. "She was hiding something from you, how wet she got."

Leon smirked and Helena raised an eyebrow before Leon turned to her.

"I dare you to do what I told Hunnigan to do," Leon said.

Hunnigan groaned covering her face and removed her bra tossing it to Leon's pile. Lastly, Leon turned toward Jake.

"Alright Jake," Leon said. "Since you're in the game again, you're welcome, by the way, I dare you to tell Sherry exactly how you feel about her."

"Wha...but...I...I can't...but you..." Jake's eyes widened and his face slowly turned more and more red. "N-no!"

"Then drop your underwear," Leon said.

Jake's face turned scarlet and he tried to think of any way out but knew there was none. Either he would have to tell Sherry, or he would have to removed his last article of clothing for the second time that game. He went with the second option and tossed his boxers onto Leon's pile. It didn't matter to Leon, he could already see curiosity forming in Sherry's eyes. He shrugged and dealt the next round to himself, Sherry, and Helena and Sherry won by one number over Leon.

"Thank God," Sherry said grinning. "I was afraid one of you would win."

"Still might," Leon said. "What's the dare?"

"First I have a quick question," Sherry said. "Since all of the clothes are returned at the end of the game, what does the winner get?"

"That's easy," Leon said. "He get's to give each person one final command that they are not allowed to refuse."

Sherry nodded and grinned wickedly.

"Game over," Sherry said. "Helena, Leon, I dare you to both eat Hunnigan out."

Both instantly removed their underwear and tossed it onto Sherry's pile. Sherry grinned happily and glanced at Jake.

"Leon, Helena, I command you two to go the rest of the day in only your underwear, and Hunnigan, you have to go the rest of the day in only your panties and walking through Second Class constantly," Sherry said.

"Sure," Leon said.

Helena blushed but nodded and Hunnigan covered her mouth her face turning scarlet.

"N-no," Hunnigan managed to say.

"You're not allowed to refuse," Leon said. "I had actually hoped I would win because my command was going to be a lot more entertaining."

"What about me?" Jake asked.

"Don't have one for you yet," Sherry said. "I'll think of one later."

Leon and Helena both put their underwear back on and carried the rest of their stuff under their arm to their seat and set it under them then sat down and relaxed. Hunnigan glared at Sherry for a moment then went to Second Class to begin her walk. This left Jake and Sherry alone.

"So, how do you feel about me?" Sherry asked.

"You're a good friend," Jake said not looking at her as he quickly redressed and she did the same also not looking at him.

"You could have said that," Sherry said. "Tell me the truth, that's my command for you. Look me in the eye and honestly tell me how you feel."

They both finished dressing and turned around and Jake hesitated unable to look her in the eye. His face turned red but he sighed in defeat.

"I...I'm not sure," Jake said. "When we first met, obviously all I cared about was making my fifty million dollars. When you were hurt in the crash, something inside me snapped and all of a sudden I didn't want to hurt you or for you to die. It could have been that I just found some humanity but then...in the cabin..."

He trailed off struggling to speak again. Sherry understood that after keeping his feelings hidden his entire life it would be hard to spill all of your feelings about someone no matter how you felt about them.

"When we were stuck in research facility, I spent most of my time planning an escape looking for an opening but I was also worrying about the possibility that you weren't there," Jake said. "I was terrified that I might not be able to find you and even more terrified by the thought that the Ustanak killed you when it hit you. When I found you on the way out, I had so many emotions running through me that I could hardly breathe. Then we escaped and were chased by that helicopter and when you fell, I was afraid I wouldn't make it in time to catch you. But, I did. And everything was mostly okay after that until we were separated and the Ubistvo nearly got you shredded by the helicopter's propeller. I'm still not sure who saved you but if I ever found them, I don't know how I would be able to thank them. After that, you told me that if Simmons really was responsible for killing hundreds of people you wanted me to leave so that he could add you to that list. I knew you wouldn't take no for an answer so...I lied. I spent the entire trip out of the underwater mining facility making sure nothing could hurt you, that's the only reason I was able to get you out of the way of the Ustanak's attack, I was ready for it. And then, we killed him and...I..."

He took a deep breath and finished with a simple sentence that was anything but simple for him to say and was exactly what Sherry had been hoping to hear.

"I think...I think I love you, Supergirl," Jake said.

Sherry smiled and threw her arms around Jake happily. Jake blinked in surprise then was even more surprised when Sherry kissed him. After a moment he kissed her back and they stayed like that for a long while. Finally they separated and Sherry smiled.

"I love you too," Sherry said. "And I believe I still owe you for helping with the cure. Want to collect now or somewhere a bit more private?"

"I'll collect after we finish this," Jake said kissed her again. "And just so you know, you don't actually have to pay the original price."

"Are you saying I'm worth fifty million dollars?" Sherry asked.

"You're worth a whole lot more than that to me," Jake said.

"Then it's a good thing for you that I'm all yours," Sherry said smiling.

Jake grinned. She was right. She was his. And he couldn't be happier about it. And he definitely wasn't going to let anyone take her away again.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. still need a pairing for Hunnigan that isn't infected or already taken. Sorry if I offended anyone with this chapter by making anyone seem like a slut or overly easy.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters.

* * *

The Cure

Leon groaned and leaned against the wall. He and Helena had finished their dare about an hour ago and had gotten their stuff back and neither had been relieved as Hunnigan. Sherry seemed disappointed that she couldn't boss them around anymore but seemed content since she had spent every moment since the game with Jake. He seemed to be much happier as well and Leon couldn't help but be happy for them both.

"We should be landing in a few minutes," Hunnigan said walking over while adjusting her jacket. "When we land, you four will need to go to the nearest Embassy no matter which it is. From there, your badges should be able to get you to the facility that is holding the Prototype Virus."

Just then the plane shook violently and Leon looked out the window grimacing.

"I don't think our badges will be much good," Leon said.

"You've got to be kidding," Hunnigan said looking out the window.

Below them Japan was burning. There were huge fires dotting the land and the major cities were burning so badly that it looked like every inch around them was on fire. There were a few major cities in their view and Tokyo was one of them. That city was also burning but not as badly as Japanese soldiers and the city's police were doing their best to stem the tide of infected flooding the city.

"Hunnigan," Leon said. "Do we have any assets in Japan?"

"I think there are some BSAA soldiers in Tokyo," Hunnigan said. "If I had my computer I could tell you for sure."

"Ma'am," an agent said running over. "I'm sorry I didn't remember sooner. I pulled this out of your computer before we evacuated. I figured it would come in handy."

The agent handed her a computer chip and Hunnigan pulled out her PDA and inserted the chip then stared at her screen smiling.

"Thank you," Hunnigan said. "You were right."

"What is it?" Leon asked looking over her shoulder.

"It's the memory chip I use to hold all of the data I had on my computer," Hunnigan said. "Now then, let's see...There are a few BSAA squads in Tokyo, assuming they're still alive. There are three agents, again assuming they're still alive, and a fair amount portion of the Japanese military is here."

"I thought there was no Japanese Military," Helena said.

"Technically no there isn't," Hunnigan said. "It's more of a militia of people who are capable of holding a gun."

"I see," Leon said. "We're going to Tokyo right?"

"Yes," Hunnigan said.

"Rethink that," Leon said.

A missile was heading for the city and exploded over it releasing a thick blue fog into the center of the city. Hunnigan swore and ran to the cockpit. They flew past Japan toward a small town that seemed to be untouched but suddenly the plane shook so hard that everyone was thrown to the floor. Leon pushed himself up first and looked outside groaning. There were three armored helicopters on the plane's right side and he suspected a few more on the other side.

"Armored choppers," Leon said. "Oh boy."

All of the helicopters fell back and then all fired a rocket. The tale fins of the plane and the engines all exploded and the plane began to fall. Leon groaned and ran to the storage area. There were exactly twenty parachutes. Several other agents ran down. Leon grabbed three parachutes and ran back up tossing on to Jake, one to Hunnigan, and putting one on himself. Jake ran into First Class where he and Sherry had been and got Sherry. Hunnigan struggled with her parachute so once Leon had his on he helped her put hers on. Then he began looking for Helena. The plane suddenly lurched as the entire tail ripped off and agents were either sucked out or jumped. Leon looked toward the hole just in time to see Helena get sucked out. He instantly sprinted to the edge and leapt out toward Helena. He caught her and leaned away from the plane so that they cleared the rubble then he pulled the chord and his parachute shot out slowing their descent. A moment later, Jake and Sherry followed Leon's example and then they were floating down about ten feet below Leon and a moment after that, Hunnigan joined them with the agent that had given her the computer chip.

Leon looked sideways and saw the helicopters coming around to kill them.

"Helena!" Leon shouted. "Got your sniper rifle?"

He pulled Helena up a bit so that he could keep her from falling and she drew her sniper rifle and aimed at the first chopper. She squeezed off three shots and one managed to break through the windshield and hit the pilot in the head killing him. His chopper began to spin and crashed into another and both exploded. There were four more and now Sherry was helping out in a similar manor but with a Bear Commander's Grenade Launcher. Sherry hit a windshield and shattered it and the pilot was sucked out. Then that helicopter spun and the others avoided it. Helena shot at another but it managed to swerve in time for the pilot to survive but by some miracle it the shot it a fuel line and a moment later the helicopter exploded. The main propeller was destroyed but the back propeller flew away from the explosion and directly into the windshield of another helicopter.

That helicopter began spinning and malfunctioning and the main gun began to fire and hit the fuel tank on another. That helicopter didn't explode but it began leaking fuel. The main gun also hit Jake and Sherry's parachute twice and they began falling a lot faster. Helena shot the fuel tank that was damaged and it exploded. The main propeller flew toward them and completely shredded their parachute. As Leon was falling past Jake, they grabbed each other's arm and they stopped their fall and both got a dislocated shoulder.

Leon was surprised and happy that Jake's parachute was strong enough to hold all four of them. He looked down and groaned. They were heading for the top of a tower in Tokyo and falling fast. Then, just as they were about twenty feet over the tower and ten over the radio antenna on top, the parachute broke free of the pack it had been stored in. They all fell and hit hard. Jake sat up and groaned then helped Sherry up and looked around to see Leon standing and instantly becoming agitated then freezing staring up at the antenna. Jake clenched his fists and forced himself to look up and saw what Leon had been worried about. Helena had been impaled through the stomach on the antenna when she had fallen.

"Helena!" Leon said running over to the antenna. "Jake, help me!"

"Sherry, you have to go up," Jake said. "Get her off the antenna and do the same thing for her that you did for Leon."

"It doesn't matter," Sherry said. "That spot can't be healed by the G-virus. I'm sorry Leon."

"No!" Leon said. "Save her now!"

"I can't!" Sherry said.

"You!" a Japanese soldier said running over. "You're Leon Scott Kennedy right?"

"Yes," Leon said.

"Our contact said you would land here and that you would need this," the soldier said holding out a briefcase.

Leon took it and opened it revealing three syringes filled with a purple liquid.

"The prototype virus," Leon said. "What about the serum?"

"Not needed," the soldier said. "It's both a weaker form and an improved form."

"It's weaker but stable," Leon said.

"I'm proof," the soldier said removing the glasses he had been wearing to show blue eyes. "Never taken a single serum dose and never had glowing eyes.

"But you still have the enhancements?" Leon asked.

The soldier suddenly became a blur and moved over to stand in front of Leon.

"Yes," the soldier said. "Healing included."

Leon nodded and tossed Sherry a syringe.

"Inject Helena then get her down," Leon said.

Sherry nodded and Jake boosted her up to Helena. Luckily there were two thin metal rods below Helena which had kept her from going any lower and Sherry used then for foot holds. She injected the virus into Helena's neck then lifted Helena up off of the antenna and lowered her to Leon. Leon set her on the ground and watched as her wound slowly healed.

"Come on Helena," Leon said. "Get up. Don't quit on me now."

"I'm fine," Helena groaned sitting up. "But I feel...different."

"That would be the Prototype Virus," Leon said. "Jake, give me my dose and take yours."

"I thought the extra was for Sherry," Jake said.

"I've already got a healing complex but you don't," Sherry said. "It's yours."

Jake nodded and tossed Leon one syringe then injected himself with the other. Leon bit back a curse when the virus entered his arm because it felt like it was acid. Jake had a similar reaction then both rubbed that spot on their arm and shrugged.

"Do any of you have a virus already?" the soldier asked.

"The G-virus for about two seconds," Leon said.

"Probably," Jake said. "My dad had it all."

"Then the doses you just took will only double what you already had," the soldier said.

"What about me?" Helena asked.

"You should end up about the same as them," the soldier said. "My strain was an earlier version and was slightly unstable still. I'll mutate in about another hour if I can't get rid of my stress. Yours is weaker than mine but perfectly stable."

"Alright," Leon said. "Too late for regrets anyway. How's the city doing?"

"It's good," the soldier said. "Most of the militia took the same dose as you just did."

Just then a Licker leapt over the railing at the soldier but his spun and smashed its head on the ground under his foot then sighed.

"Back to work," the soldier said. "Your friends are here."

Just then Hunnigan and the other soldier both landed and Hunnigan removed the parachute then looked at the empty syringes.

"Who got injected?" Hunnigan asked.

Leon, Helena, and Jake all raised their hands and the soldier did also.

"I got mine before it was perfected," the soldier said. "Know any good ways to reduce stress so that I don't mutate?"

"Kiss a girl you like," the agent that had been with Hunnigan on the way down said. "Best anesthetic you could ever ask for."

The Japanese soldier smirked and shook his head then looked around.

"I think it's time to go," the soldier said. "By the way, I'm Lee."

"Daniel," the agent said.

"Hunnigan," Hunnigan said.

"Leon," Leon said. "This is Jake, Sherry, and Helena."

"Okay," Lee said pulling out binoculars. "Now then, let me see...Looks like the Japanese Metropolitan Government Building's about to be swarmed by Bloodshots. Want to help out?"

"Wait, who's your contact?" Leon asked.

"Ada something," Lee said. "Wong, I think. Yeah that's it. Ada Wong."

"Hey Hunnigan," Sherry said suddenly thinking of something. "Is Claire alive?"

"Hang on," Hunnigan said pulling out her phone and making it search for her all over the world. "Yes she's...here. She should be in the Japanese Metropolitan Government Building."

"Really?" Sherry asked.

"Yes," Hunnigan said putting the phone away. "Good luck. I'll watch."

"Okay," Leon said. "Daniel, keep her safe."

"Alright," Daniel said. "Good luck."

Leon smirked and nodded and he, Jake, Sherry, Helena, and Lee all began to head toward the Japanese Metropolitan Government Building. Lee sped on ahead to get started and the others all got there as fast as they could. Just as they reached the Bloodshots, bullets began raining out of the sky killing them miraculously without harming any of the Japanese Soldiers who were in the midst of the horde fighting. Leon looked up and smirked. The agents that had been in the plane were on the roof tops with semi-auto sniper rifles.

"Bout time!" Leon shouted up. "Come on, let's go find Claire."

They all ran into the building and found hundreds upon hundreds of civilians sitting on the floors or in any benches not used for barricades. There were a few agents from America moving through the people handing out anything that the people needed. Sherry looked around and saw Claire standing with a group of BSAA soldiers and looking very distraught. Sherry walked over and tapped her shoulder.

"Claire?" Sherry asked. "Are you okay?"

Claire looked around then blinked in surprise and looked like she was trying to remember something.

"Sherry?" Claire asked.

"That's right," Sherry said.

Claire smiled and hugged Sherry then pulled away and looked past her to see Leon.

"Hey Leon," Claire said then looked anxious. "Do you know anything about my brother? He went missing-"

"Two days ago," Leon said. "I know. I'm sorry Claire. Hundreds of agents, military personnel, BSAA soldiers and the new president were gathered up by someone. Then we were swarmed. We're the only ones that survived because everyone else was blown away. Chris gave us the time to escape. I'm so sorry. He didn't make it."

Claire stared at him for a moment then sank to the ground sobbing. Sherry knelt beside her pulling her into a hug and glared at Leon.

"She deserved to know," Leon said.

"You couldn't have broken it to her any other way?" Sherry asked.

"I could have just said he's dead sorry," Leon said.

"Enough you two," Helena said. "There are Lickers on the way. We need to go."

"Lickers?" Claire asked. "What do we do?"

"That's easy enough to handle," Leon said. "You just need to get the civilians out of here. We'll handle the Lickers."

"I'll let Hunnigan know," Jake said dialing.

"Yes?" Hunnigan asked.

"There are Lickers on the way," Jake said. "Better get down here."

"Okay," Hunnigan said. "We'll be there in a minute."

Leon walked out the front door and stopped. Jake joined him and handed him an AK-47 and Leon thanked him. Jake pulled out his Bear Commander and they both grinned at each other deciding to have a competition to see who was better. The Lickers were already present. There were so many that every street was flooded and the sides of the buildings weren't visible. Hunnigan and Daniel suddenly arrived and ran inside then Daniel stood behind Leon and Jake aiming. Jake smirked and Leon cracked his neck and aimed as Japanese soldiers flooded in from the only two empty streets and crouched in front of the building.

"This is going to leave a mess," Leon said.

"I ain't cleaning it up," Jake said. "I don't care."

The Lickers suddenly charged forward and Jake and Leon began shooting first testing their aim. It was better than ever but could still be better. The other soldiers all began shooting as well and the Lickers began falling to fast to see which ones were alive and which were dead. Then, Whoppers and Lepotitsas began flooding out of the streets as well and the soldiers retreated to the door leaving Jake and Leon outside in front.

"Now that they're not in the way," Jake said. "Let's try some real weaponry. Catch."

He tossed Leon the Bear Commander then ran forward and began fighting the infected with his martial arts skills. Leon rolled his eyes and shot a grenade into the horde and completely obliterated a very large chunk of them. Then, since Jake had failed to give him any other grenades, he began shooting the zombies with the assault rifle function. After a couple more seconds, that gun ran out so he tossed it aside and pulled out his own assault rifle. After a couple more seconds, that also ran out but Jake was doing excellent now that there were no more Lepotitsas. Leon ran over and broke a Whopper's leg and shoved it back into another then jumped back as a third belly flopped at him. He crushed that one's head and looked around. The remaining infected were retreating and Jake was leaning against a wall looking pleased.

"And I thought we'd have a challenge," Jake said.

"Try me," the Ustanak said stepping out of a back alley while Krauser landed in front of the Japanese Metropolitan Government Building.

Leon turned to face Krauser and Jake to face the Ustanak. Sherry ran out past Krauser and stood beside Jake with her stun club in hand.

"I've got this," Jake said.

He charged at the Ustanak and the Ustanak sidestepped his attack then smashed him into the ground. Then he picked him up with his mechanical hand and threw him at Leon. Leon caught him and set him on his feet then smirked.

"Las Plaga," Leon said. "He's under somebody's control. How about you Krauser? You got the parasite?"

Krauser only grinned and formed his left blade and drew his knife in his right hand. Leon sighed and drew his pistol. Krauser charged at Leon and Leon shot once at his head then at his foot but Krauser leapt into the air avoiding the shot then landed behind Leon stabbing him in the back. Leon stumbled forward and pulled the knife out then healed and sighed turning back around.

"Thank you for returning this," Leon said putting his gun away. "Shall we?"

Krauser smirked and formed his second blade and turned his left into a shield. Then he charged and swung at Leon. Leon avoided the lade and swung his knife at Krauser who blocked it with his shield then swung again. Leon avoided the blade again and jumped over Krauser landing behind him and moving to stab him in the back. Krauser sun smashed him with his shield and Leon stumbled back. Krauser charged forward again and Leon stood straight up grinning causing Krauser to slow to a stop.

"What's so funny?" Krauser asked.

"This," Leon said just before a Whopper fell of the roof of the Japanese Metropolitan Government Building and landed on Krauser.

Just as that happened, the Ustanak smashed Jake away again. Sherry leapt onto his back and began electrocuting the Ustanak with her Stun Club but the Ustanak simply pulled her off with his mechanical hand and squeezed lightly so that Jake stopped knowing what he meant.

"What do you want?" Jake asked.

The Ustanak pointed at Leon and Leon looked confused.

"What's so special about me?" Leon asked.

"Leon," Hunnigan said running out. "We have a video of the person that's behind this. It's...Ada."

Leon's face fell. He didn't want to believe that Ada was behind it but that would explain why Krauser didn't want to follow the leader. It didn't explain why he was now, though.

"Either Leon comes with us, or I crush this girl," the Ustanak said.

"And I shoot this one," Daniel said walking out of the Japanese Metropolitan Government Building with his pistol under Helena's chin. "I do hope you come with us Leon. I would hate to spill this beautiful woman's blood and brain all over the ground."

"Why you?" Leon asked.

"Simple," Daniel said. "Ada promised me more than anyone could ever give."

"Meaning she infected you with P30," Leon said. "Where's the device?"

"There isn't one," Daniel said. "So I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule."

"I see," Leon said. "You do realize that I'm not going to let you live for threatening Helena right?"

"Enough talking," Krauser said finally managing to worm his way out from under the Whopper. "Make your decision now. Three...two...one."

"Alright," Leon said. "I'll go."

"Leave all of your weapons here," Krauser said.

Leon dropped his pistol and knife just as an armored helicopter landed and the Ustanak walked on with Sherry and Daniel did the same with Helena. Leon got on and Krauser tied him up then forced him to sit beside the Ustanak. After the helicopter was about a hundred feet in the air, Krauser threw both Helena and Sherry out of the helicopter and Jake caught them. Then, the J'avo pilot began flying away from Japan. As they flew, Leon could tell that Daniel was beginning to regain control but was trying not to show it.

"So, Krauser," Leon said. "You're willingly working for Ada now?"

"Shut up," Krauser said.

"Ouch," Leon said. "She must have really cracked the whip."

"I said shut up," Krauser said.

"What'd she do?" Leon asked. "Create a cure for you and threaten to give it to you?"

"If you say one more word I'll gut Helena like a fish," Krauser said.

Leon glared at him but remained silent. After a couple more minutes, the helicopter landed and they all boarded a train. Krauser again set Leon beside the Ustanak then walked a short distance away from them and stared out the window.

"Hey Ustanak," Leon said. "You got Las Plaga right?"

"No," the Ustanak said. "I'm for hire. I get paid what I want and I join that cause."

"Suppose I could hire you to kill Krauser and let me go?" Leon asked.

"You can't afford me," the Ustanak said.

"How much do you cost?" Leon asked.

"For you to hire me?" the Ustanak asked. "Helena. For Jake, Sherry. For Hunnigan, herself."

"In what way?" Leon asked already dreading the answer.

"They have to pleasure me whenever I want them to," the Ustanak said.

"I see," Leon said. "What's Ada paying you?"

"Carla," the Ustanak said.

"Who?" Leon asked.

"A copy of Ada Wong," the Ustanak said.

"What was Krauser paying you?" Leon asked.

"Ada and Carla both after Krauser finished with Ada," the Ustanak said.

"I see," Leon said. "That sounds like him. Why go from getting two girls to getting one, though?"

"You'll see," the Ustanak said.

Leon sighed and leaned back. After a couple of minutes, the train suddenly shook and Krauser sent the Ustanak to the back while he went to the front leaving Daniel to watch Leon. Leon counted to thirty then stood and Daniel instantly cut him free. Leon looked around and opened a door in the side of the train then pulled himself up to the top and pulled Daniel up with him. Then they began running along the train toward the front deciding Krauser was the better option over the Ustanak. After a couple of cars they stopped and Krauser ripped his way up through the train car in front of them. Leon looked around and but couldn't tell where they were.

"You're not going to be able to escape Leon," Krauser said. "Even if you did, where would you go? We're heading into the Himalayan mountains. You think you could survive there?"

"Compared to here?" Leon asked. "Yes."

"I see," Krauser said. "Unfortunately, that's not an option."

"Yes it is," the Ustanak said. "All I have to do is kill you Krauser. My mission was never to bring him back. Well, yes it was but first I was supposed to kill you."

"Ada really doesn't like you Krauser," Leon said. "Can't blame her."

"You shut your mouth," Krauser said. "Ustanak, kill Daniel and then we'll finish our mission."

"You don't listen do you?" the Ustanak asked. "I'm supposed to kill you."

"I'll help," Leon volunteered.

"I'm leaving," Daniel said. "You're welcome to join me Leon."

Leon looked at the track ahead and grinned.

"I'm gone," Leon said.

He picked up Daniel and leapt off the train landing on his feet and set Daniel down then turned and saluted the train. Ahead on the tracks was a bridge. The bridge extended almost halfway across then the rest had collapsed. Krauser saw the missing bridge and started to run toward the edge of the train but the Ustanak grabbed him.

"I can survive the fall and the explosion," the Ustanak said. "Can you?"

"I'm not going to have to find out," Krauser said as an armored helicopter flew up in front of the train.

Krauser grew his blades and used them to push his way out of the Ustanak's grip then leapt into the helicopter. It moved out of the way and the train plummeted off the bridge. The Ustanak stared at Krauser annoyed at him escaping but impressed at his skill.

"That didn't work quite as well as I had hoped," Leon said.

"Time to go," Daniel said. "I found us rides."

Daniel looked and saw that he had found a Jeep with a mounted Browning. Leon took the wheel and Daniel took the gun. Leon began driving as fast as he could. Krauser's helicopter followed and Daniel began shooting at it. After about five minutes, they met Jake and Helena in a similar Jeep on their way to rescue them. Jake and Helena spun around and began to catch up to Leon who slowed down for them then sped back up with them. Helena helped Daniel shoot at Krauser's chopper which hadn't fired a single shot yet.

"Something's not right!" Leon shouted to Jake. "He hasn't even shot yet."

"You're right!" Jake said.

Jake slowed down and Leon did the same and within minutes, Krauser's chopper flew past them and landed and Leon and Jake stopped. Helena and Daniel aimed at the chopper but didn't see any damage at all. Daniel shot at the ground and nothing happened.

"They're blanks!" Daniel said. "No wonder he wasn't shooting at us. We weren't even threatening them!"

"It's been a set up," Jake said. "For how long?"

"Long enough," Leon said. "I'm going to kill Krauser here and now. When I'm done, I'm going after Ada. She's got a lot of explaining to do."

"I don't think so," Krauser said stepping out of the helicopter. "You see, I'm going to kill that bitch after I kill you. You see, I don't like her at all. But I need you to go in alive just so that she'll let me close enough to kill her. I haven't even seen the bitch since she brought me back to life."

"I don't care what problem you have," Leon said. "I'm going to tear your head off then I'm going to find her and she's going to explain."

"You think she'll tell you the truth now?" Krauser asked. "How do you know she hasn't been playing you from the moment you met?"

"I don't care if she has," Leon said. "Now, are you going to fight me or pussy out and run back to your boss for protection?"

"Fine," Krauser said. "You want a fight, you'll need this."

He threw Leon's knife to him and Leon caught it and flipped it around to reverse grip. Then Krauser threw a second knife to him and Leon recognized it as the one he had lost during his knife fight with Krauser. He smirked and held that one in reverse grip as well and Krauser doubled over coughing up blood. His entire body began to ripple and bulge. Then, his flesh exploded off leaving his muscles and bones. There was a series of snaps and cracks then a grinding sound and white powder and blood poured out over the ground below.

The muscle expanded and grew until a huge mass off muscle was standing before them still shifting but no longer growing. It was about the size of a tank easily maybe larger and was beginning to take shape. It formed a huge misshapen body but was still relatively humanoid. It had legs like a dog's hind legs, arms as big around as eighty year old oak trees, five foot long spikes growing out of his elbows, and the place where his legs bent forward, and his head had become akin to that of a dragon. It had a long ridged snout, razor sharp fangs about three inches long, and enormous horns. It had two fingers on each hand plus thumbs, two toes on the front of his feet and one on the backs of his heels, and its fingers were pointed on the ends and likely able to rip through steel. Blood was still dripping off of him but very slowly except when he moved when it fell away in small splatters.

"Impressed?" Krauser asked his voice deep and rough with a hint of a lisp.

"Not really," Leon said. "Sure you're big and look menacing but your arm blades were a lot cooler than this."

"Oh please," Krauser said holding his left arm out.

The muscles began to shift again and then began to come rise. Then the began tangling together until they had formed a new blade which then hardened and sharpened. This blade was different from his last ones. This one was much more streamline and solid. It was built fairly similarly but the blade this time didn't have the spear head like end. This one's blade was all one piece that was about six feet long, short for his new size, and curved like a scimitar. The rest of it was actually his arm. The blade started by coming out of his elbow spike's base then extended along his forearm and separated just below the wrist extending another three feet. After the hand, muscles hardened almost into metal formed the back of the blade which was as thick as his forearm then gradually thinned into a point.

"Impressive," Leon said. "But I'm still going to kill you."

"How?" Krauser asked.

"Is it done yet?" Leon asked Helena.

Helena smiled and held out a syringe.

"Cures any zombie virus ever created," Helena said. "How are you going to inject him?"

"Painfully I hope," Leon said. "Jake, keep Daniel said. I'm going to have to teach him to shoot a gun when I'm done."

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Because I can hit the bull's eye almost every time," Leon said. "You can't."

Leon then threw both of his knives into the ground and charged at Krauser. Krauser swung his blade at Leon then swung it into the air and down at Leon. Leon barely managed to avoid it and ran straight into Krauser's right fist. He flew backward crashing into the ground in front of Helena who caught the syringe.

"Need some help?" Helena asked.

"When I said painfully," Leon said. "I was hoping it would be painful for him."

"That's what you get," Helena said.

Leon sighed and took the syringe then sprinted forward again. Krauser swung his blade at Leon again and Leon leapt over it then ducked under his fist and ran up his front driving the syringe into the side of his neck injecting the cure completely. Krauser then smashed Leon away and Leon landed on his feet picking up his knives. Krauser steamed and shrank his body returning to its normal shape as his bones and skin regrew. Then, he dropped to on knee breathing heavily and sweating. Leon smirked and threw Krauser's knife to him. Krauser picked it up and stood groaning and glaring at Leon.

"I can shoot him if you want," Jake said.

"No," Leon said. "This is my fight."

Krauser sprinted forward and Leon charged. Krauser swung first and Leon jumped back then swung back and Krauser ducked under his knife swinging at Leon's stomach. Leon caught his arm and tried to stab Krauser but Krauser caught his arm and both began trying to out muscle the other. Leon may have cured Krauser but the virus had left him with his superhuman strength and speed so he was still a fair match for Leon.

"Not bad Krauser," Leon said. "You're still a pain in my ass."

"Same here," Krauser said. "I think I'll use your blood to get my mutation back."

"Then here," Leon said. "Have it."

He suddenly let go of Krauser's hand and used his second hand to push his knife toward Krauser. Krauser's knife drove itself hilt deep in Leon's side and Leon had to fight the urge to shout in pain and used every once of strength that he had to push the knife. After another moment of making no headway as Krauser was also using both hands now, Leon drove his knee into Krauser's stomach and drove the knife into his head destroying his brain and severing his brain stem. Then he let Krauser fall and pulled the knife out of his side. He healed and took a deep breath to steady himself while the others watched to make sure he was okay.

He bent over struggling to breath and held up a finger then stood breathing deeply to try to calm himself.

"Nope," Leon said. "OOOWWW! FUCK! GOD DAMNIT!"

He sighed and put his knew knife in its sheath then he groaned and stood straight.

"Excuse my French," Leon said then knelt beside Krauser's body.

He checked Krauser's pockets and found a PDA with the coordinates for his meeting with Ada. Leon sent the coordinates to Hunnigan then they all got in their Jeeps and drove away. Helena shot the J'avo in the pilot's seat of the helicopter on the way by just to be safe. This time, Helena was with Leon and Daniel was with Jake.

"Are you okay?" Helena asked swinging herself down into the passenger seat.

"Fine," Leon said. "It hurt but I healed and now Krauser's finally dead again. Now we just need to figure out whether or not Ada is actually-"

He was cut off by the Ustanak landing in front of them and sending both Jeeps flying. Everyone was thrown from the Jeeps and severely dazed. The Ustanak picked up Leon then smirked and ran off in the general direction of the meeting point.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters.

* * *

Admission

Leon groaned stirring from the safety of his head. The first thing he noticed was that his head was screaming and the right side of his face felt stiff as if something had dried and hardened on it. He tried to move his hand to his head but found that his hands were tied behind his back. He checked and sure enough his feet were also tied but not together. It felt like he was tied to a chair. His ankles were tied to the front legs and his hands were bound together then tethered to both of the back legs. He could also feel that there was a rope running from his hands to both feet under the chair making it completely impossible.

Leon cracked his eyes open and saw that there were blood stains all over his shirt and a couple on his lap. The right side of his face, from what he could see, was coated in dried blood and was slightly swollen. Directly ahead of him was a pair of black leather half-shin boots. Above them were black skinny-jeans. Next his eyes found a red long-sleeved blouse with black leather gloves. The blouse was open enough to reveal a mile of cleavage and show a metallic cross on a black chord. Finally Leon looked up at the grey eyes of a woman he could never mistake for another. With the obvious exception of Carla Radames of course.

"Ada," Leon said with both confusion and disdain in his voice.

"What, not happy to see me?" Ada asked.

"You did have the Ustanak kidnap me and kill my friends," Leon said.

"Actually you'll find that your friends are very much alive," Ada said. "By the way, Ustanak, Carla's in the next room."

Ustanak nodded and walked through one of the two doors out of the room closing it behind him before Leon could see. Leon turned his attention back to Ada to find her crouching in front of him, forearms resting on her thighs.

"I want you with me," Ada said.

"Infecting the world and destroying the human race?" Leon asked. "I'll pass."

"You may want to rethink that," Ada said. "Think about it like this, I love you and don't want to see you die. You don't want your friends to die and I have command of every infected in the world."

"What about the Ubistvo?" Leon asked.

"He is an unfortunate mistake that I should have corrected a long time ago," Ada said. "Coincidentally, he's also an easy fix."

"Really?" Leon asked. "Seems to me he's been giving you a lot of trouble."

"Nope," Ada said. "I let him help Ustanak track you down. Now, make your decision fast. Your friends should be on their way soon and if you haven't joined me when they arrive, I'll kill them."

"I'm not joining you," Leon said. "I'm not a psychopath. What happened to you Ada? You used to be a good person."

"People change," Ada said. "You're proof of that. I may have allowed you to delude yourself into thinking you and that slut's relationship would work out up until now but my charity has run out. Join me and she lives, refuse me, she dies. If you do join me, I may even keep her to serve our pleasure."

"You touch her and I swear to God I will kill you!" Leon snapped.

"So you won't join me?" Ada asked.

"Never," Leon said. "But it's not too late for you to make it out of this. If you tell me how to stop the zombies and help me create a cure, I'll convince them to let you live."

"Why would I stop?" Ada asked. "My first three attacks removed eighty percent of the BSAA, your agency, Hunnigan's agency, the United State's Armed Forces, and the President of the United States. I've won. No other country in the world can stop me. I can't be stopped. In time, you'll see."

* * *

Helena sat in the uncomfortable wooden chair without noticing anything at all. Sherry was kneeling beside her trying to reassure her that they would find Leon but to no avail.

"She's not taking it well is she?" Hunnigan asked.

"No," Jake said. "I'll admit one thing, she loves him."

"It took you this long to figure that out?" Hunnigan asked.

"No," Jake said. "But I wasn't sure."

"We have a signal," Daniel said walking over.

"Signal?" Jake asked.

"I injected each of you with a tracking device along with the virus," Daniel said. "It was a safety precaution and probably just saved Leon's life."

"I don't like it but you're right," Jake said. "Alright, let's go."

"I'm staying here," Hunnigan said. "Fighting isn't my thing."

"I'm going to stay her to keep her safe," Daniel said.

Jake noticed a bit of color appear in Hunnigan's cheeks and Jake smirked.

"Alright," Jake said. "Keep her safe and try not to get up to anything too fun."

Daniel shrugged then smirked and Hunnigan's face erupted with color. Jake smirked and Hunnigan handed him a PDA with Leon's location. Jake thanked her and walked over to the girls.

"It'll be fine Helena," Sherry said. "We'll rescue him, destroy the competition, and you and Leon will live long happy newly infected lives together."

"No," Helena said. "He's going to join Ada. He cares about her more than me. He always has. I've always been second to her."

"Don't think like that," Jake said. "Leon loves you. Never doubt that. He would never hurt you like that."

"But he still loves her more," Helena said.

"No he doesn't," Hunnigan said walking over. "Leon lights up around you in a way I've never seen. Yes part of him undoubtedly loves Ada but Leon chose you over her a long time ago."

Helena stared at her for a moment then back at the floor.

"You're wrong," Helena said. "If we're going after him we should leave now."

Jake nodded and they all went out and climbed into an armored chopper and it took off toward Leon. As they flew, Sherry continued to try to make Helena feel better.

"We're almost there," Jake said walking over with their pistols. "We should be able to see the base in a couple of minutes."

"Helena," Sherry said. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Head's up!" the pilot yelled. "AA Gun!"

Jake looked out the side of the chopper just as the tail was blasted off. The Helicopter began to spin quickly and Jake threw the door open. It was about a hundred feet to the ground and there were no parachute's. Jake put one hand on one side of the doorways and his other on the other side. A moment later, Helena hit his arm as the helicopter pitched sideways. He barely managed to stay inside and a moment later the helicopter was plummeting straight downward. At the last second, Jake grabbed both of the girls and threw himself out of the chopper. The still-spinning propeller shot past just barely missing them and they crashed down in a tar parking lot about a hundred feet from what looked like a huge, five-story, square mall. The impact felt about the equivalent of falling ten feet thanks to their Prototype-Virus and Jake catching Sherry. The helicopter exploded a few hundred feet away from them on the far side of the building.

"We're here," Jake said standing and helping Sherry to her feet. He helped Helena up and they all ran to the door kicking it open and running in before anyone could react to the crash.

* * *

Leon's head snapped up as an explosion rocked the building. A metal panel from the ceiling and smashed just behind him. He reached for it and managed to grab a tiny piece about the size of a small knife. Just as he grabbed it, several J'avo ran into the room and aimed at him.

"**Forget him!**" one of them yelled in Chinese. "**We need to get to the intruders!**"

They others all nodded and they continued out of the room. Leon began sawing at the ropes and after a minute his hands were free then his feet soon followed. He ran through the door Ustanak and Ada had gone through and froze. Inside the room was massive. It was at least five football fields one way and ten the other. There were tracks winding through the room and stasis pods on them. all of the pods were full. Those highest up had what looked like deformed fetuses growing in a green liquid. Lower were infants, then children, then teens, then finally adults. All of them looked exactly like Ada Wong but something told Leon they were clones of Carla Radames. He now understood why Ustanak would agree to work for Ada. He had an endless supply of women to please him. The track ended at a ledge beside a huge pile of deceased clones. Every Carla in the room was nude and the pile of bodies were fresh and freshly used. Leon looked at the edges of the platform and saw that there were two doors. One on the far end and one against the wall to the right.

He ran to the nearest door and opened it to see an armory. His gear was all in a pile and he quickly strapped it on then ran out of the room and turned right and ran out of the room and into a group of J'avo. He drew his knife and began killing them and had finished before they had even realized he was there. He continued running and soon he reached the Ops. Center of the base. Three J'avo were present and he easily shot them all with his pistol then looked at the computer screens.

One showed, Jake, Helena, and Sherry being chased by Ustanak and a flood of Lickers. A second, showed Ada walking to a helipad with a waiting chopper. Both were about the same distance but he could only choose one. Save his friends or save the world.

"Fuck the world," Leon said. "On my way guys."

He turned and left running through the base toward the sounds of gunfire. Soon enough he found the others all trapped in a corner trying to kill the Lickers while Ustanak watched.

"I saw Carla," Leon said. "I understand your reasoning now."

"Indeed," Ustanak said. "Luckily for you my job is done. I've decided to return to my entertainment system. See you all later."

Leon smirked then pulled out a shotgun and began blasting Lickers making them turn on him. When his shotgun ran out, he began to simply smash their heads off of the floor, walls, or each other. Jake soon joined him along with Helena while Sherry used her Bear Commander. Within minutes, the Lickers were all dead and they were all leaning against the wall panting.

"You...you didn't join Ada?" Helena asked.

"Of course not," Leon said. "Why would I?"

"Well, you've been in love with her for so long...I just...I didn't think you could...I just..." She couldn't talk anymore because she had dissolved into sobs and Leon pulled her into a hug running his hand through her hair.

"You didn't think I loved you as much as her," Leon said knowing he was right.

Helena nodded sobbing again and he held her against him comfortingly.

"Helena," Leon said finally pulling her away so he could look her in the eye. "I love you and I always will. Nothing will ever change that and no one will ever replace you. I promise."

Helena smiled and he kissed her. After a moment he pulled back and looked at Jake.

"Ada admitted to being behind this," Leon said. "She got away."

"It's alright," Jake said. "For now, we just need to get out of here. Maybe we should kill the Ustanak while we're at it."

"No," Leon said. "We'll deal with him after we kill Ada."

Jake nodded and they all began running through the base toward the exit. When they were outside, they found a jeep and piled in before speeding onto the nearest road and away from the building not five seconds before it exploded.

"What are the chances it died?" Jake asked.

"Not good," Leon said. "But it did just loose its entertainment which means it's going to be after both us and Ada. Drive faster Sherry."

Sherry sped up and Leon kept an eye on the road behind him. The last thing he wanted was to have Ustanak catch them unprepared again.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. The next chapter will probably be the last. I may extend it for a lemon scene but only if I get enough requests for it. I will put anyone requested by name in but not without their significant other.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters.

* * *

The Hunt

Leon checked his guns for ammo for the millionth time and looked around. They were in an armored truck that would last exactly half a second against the Ustanak and they were on their way to an area where Ada had been spotted. The Ustanak likely knew the same thing and was headed that way. Leon knew that if the Ustanak attacked the vehicle, they would all die. Even if they could survive, Sherry couldn't.

Hunnigan and Daniel had both stayed behind to monitor their progress as well as try to make a plan to cure the entire planet within a week.

"Don't worry," Helena said resting her hand on his forearm. "When we find her, I'll do it."

"No," Leon said. "I'm going to give her to the Ustanak. I'll let him do the honors since she double crossed him most recently. Plus he can't replace the clones that he was denied."

"Isn't he going to be killed again too?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Leon said. "But not until after Ada's gone."

"Alright," Jake said. "So, how long 'til we get there?"

"A couple minutes," Sherry said.

Leon nodded and put his guns away keeping only his Bear Commander. The others armed themselves similarly just as the truck skidded to a stop. Leon instantly jumped out with the others close behind. They were in a large city with mostly all skyscrapers with the small McDonald's sized restaurant every so often. It had back alleys spider-webbing through it like any major city would. It reminded him of China a lot and he wasn't happy about it.

The truck had stopped because there was a small army of two hundred Bloodshots and a single Licker in front of it filling the street completely.

"This might delay us a bit," Leon said.

The Ustanak suddenly crashed down in the center of the army with a chain gun arm and began spinning and shooting. Leon and the others dropped to the ground and a moment later the army was gone and the Ustanak threw away his gun arm and put in a simple metal fist.

"This might delay us longer," Jake said. "Guess he's not going to kill Ada."

"We'll handle him," Sherry said. "You guys go find Ada."

"Alright," Leon said. "This way."

He and Helena ran down a back alley and went around the Ustanak at a safe distance. Just as they got back onto the street, they saw the Ubistvo explode out of the glass front of a store and stumble across the street before crashing through the front of that store too. Then several Rasklapanje began worming their way piece by piece out of man holes all along the street. Leon groaned and aimed his Bear Commander at one. He counted exactly twenty and they were all beginning to dismantle.

"Now what?" Leon asked.

"Look up," Helena said.

Leon looked and grinned. Above them was a huge neon sign. If dropped, it would explode and likely kill anything near it. He looked around and saw that there was a gas station to his left.

"Feel like breaking a gas pump?" Leon asked pulling out a ball bearing.

He set it down and, sure enough, it rolled down the street past the Rasklapanje. Helena understood and shot a grenade at the nearest pump blowing it completely off. The gas shot into the air then began flooding down the street rapidly. Leon and Helena ran toward a building and the Rasklapanje began to follow. After they were all in the gas, Leon blasted the sign causing it to drop. It hit the ground and exploded sending flames shooting across the ground and burning the Rasklapanje. Leon and Helena got into the building and dove for cover just as the fire reached the area the tank had been and the entire gas station exploded decimating the buildings beside it.

Leon stood with his ears ringing and helped Helena up then looked around. The street was now clear and they could continue. He walked outside and looked around. The Ubistvo was in the street ahead of them heading toward a railway. Leon and Helena followed at a distance then turned off onto a side street. It was fortunate that they did because there was a figure running toward them further on.

* * *

Jake waited for Leon and Helena to disappear around a corner then charged at the Ustanak with Sherry running around behind him. The Ustanak threw a punch with his metal fist and Jake ducked under his fist then jumped into the air smashing his elbow into the Ustanak's jaw on the way up then his face on the way down.

The Ustanak stumbled backward then delivered a push kick to Jake's chest sending him flying into the side of a building. Sherry blasted the Ustanak in the back with a grenade but the Ustanak didn't even flinch. He turned slowly just as Jake stood.

"Hey freak!" Jake shouted. "That all you got?"

A bruise on the side of Jake's face was already fading and his broken arm snapped back into place before mending itself. The Ustanak turned back toward Jake charging and Jake met his charge. Sherry pulled out the Elephant Killer revolver and waited. Jake jumped onto the Ustanak's hand then into the air and the Ustanak pulled up a chunk of stone to hurl at him. Just as he began to, Sherry shot his hand and the stone crashed down on the Ustanak's foot. It roared and rolled the rock off just before Jake smashed his fist into the top of the Ustanak's head. The Ustanak collapsed and Jake grinned walking away. A moment later, the Ustanak was up and attaching his mechanical hand again. Jake spun around just in time to smash his fist into the hand destroying it.

The Ustanak roared again and smashed Jake away then threw his ruined hand away severing a power line before stomping toward Sherry. Jake pushed himself up and looked around. The downed lines were perfectly live and sparking brightly on the ground. The Ustanak had cornered Sherry and would easily kill her. Just to prove this point, the Ustanak pulled his drill arm out of a nearby vehicle and attached it. Jake pushed himself up taking a steadying breath and sprinted to the downed lines. He grabbed them and the electricity began frying his insides but his healing factor was able to keep up at first. Jake ran over dragging the lines behind him and leapt onto the Ustanak's back driving one line into the drill both to stop the drill from functioning and keep the Ustanak from removing it. Electricity instantly began coursing through both of them beginning to successfully fry Jake and instantly fry the Ustanak. Jake then drove the other line directly into the Ustanak's mouth, and the moment he let go, the electricity sent him flying. Sherry had gotten onto a car and was safe but could tell even from a distance that Jake wasn't moving.

* * *

"Ada!" Leon shouted as they ran from one back alley to the next smashing Rasklapanje out of their way while trying to chase Ada.

Finally they skidded to a stop. They were in a huge square with exactly two familiar faces in it. One was Ada, the other was Derek C. Simmons.

"Simmons?" Leon asked. "But you're...what have you done Ada?"

* * *

"We've done it!" Hunnigan said happily as her computer screen read that the virus had been successfully cured.

"Finally," Daniel said. "Hey Lee! We've got a plan!"

"Finally," Lee said holding a stitch in his side. "I'm not sure how much more stress I could..."

Lee suddenly began to twitch as blood frothed from his mouth. He gurgled something that sounded like run and Hunnigan instantly closed her laptop and she and Daniel took off at a full sprint. Hunnigan somehow took her heels off while running and was able to run even faster. Daniel was impressed with her speed but didn't have time to say so as a deafening roar went off behind them.

Daniel and Lee had been protecting Hunnigan against an army of Lickers and Bloodshots while Hunnigan worked to find a cure. Now, two of each infected leapt past Daniel and Hunnigan and ran down the hall and around a corner toward the room they had just left.

Daniel and Hunnigan skidded around a second corner just as a Licker smashed through the wall just behind them at the corner. A Bloodshot smashed out of the wall ahead of them obviously dead and the second followed a moment later through the same hole. It's head hit the wall above the hole and its neck snapped audibly. They ran past the bodies and soon were on the street again as all of the two hundred Lickers and Bloodshots retreated in a panic. Hunnigan suddenly tripped landing hard and losing her laptop which smashed pieces shooting into the air like a geyser. Daniel skidded to a halt and ran back to Hunnigan practically dragging her to her feet while also grabbing the flash drive that had been in her laptop.

They continued running and skidded around a corner jut as the entire front of the building exploded outward and a massive form followed. They made their way through back alleys until they found a Jeep with a gun and Hunnigan jumped into the drivers seat and took off less than a second after Daniel jumped on back. They sped down the street and out of the city onto a country road. It was silent for a moment before buildings exploded at the edge of the city and Lee sprinted out after them.

His mutation was definitely new and not at all encouraging. His legs bent backward similar to a Velociraptor's but were much more muscular, his body was hunched and shaped similar to an Armadillo's shell but looked like rough flesh rather than an exoskeleton. There were enormous spikes protruding from his back extending at least three feet and were at least one at the base. His arms were as muscular as the incredible hulks and extended straight downward to the elbow then formed a perfect ninety degree angle at the moment. Halfway down the forearm, they turned into shiny black claws, one per arm. The claws were razor sharp on the inside but the backs were almost perfectly round and they curved downward as they got further from the forearm. His forearms before the claws also had massive black spikes growing out of the bottoms. Two between the elbow and the claw then two growing together on the elbows. His neck was extended about the length of half of its torso and a third as thick. It was tipped with a massive maw filled with countless rows of razor sharp black teeth with a line of black spikes below it likely used to scoop up dead or smaller prey. There were relatively small spikes on the underside of the neck about where the beard would be if he had a head. He appeared to have a potbelly and a hunchback and was easily the size that Godzilla would be if it were real. His toes had turned into claws similar to those on the ends of his arms and a big as fifty year old Oak trees.

"HOLY SHIT HE'S MASSIVE!" Daniel shouted staring in a mix of awe and terror at the massive thing running after them much faster than they could drive.

"SHOOT IT!" Hunnigan screamed.

Daniel grabbed the gin and began firing bullets up at the creature's neck and what would technically be its head, assuming it had one, but the bullets bounced harmlessly off of its skin. He lowered his aim to its stomach and the bullets did some damage smashing through the skin and sending blood to the ground below like a heavy rain. The blood instantly began steaming, hissing, and boiling when it hit the ground and began eating its way down into the ground. The creature screamed in annoyance, a high shrill noise that hurt Daniel and Hunnigan's ears and made them feel like a blunt cleaver was repeatedly slamming into their brains. Daniel let go of the gun and covered his ears and a single bullet hit the creature in the foot and it instantly screamed in pain and hopped on one foot while it held the other up for a moment before putting it down gingerly. The wounds all healed and the creature began charging after them again.

"HOW DO I KILL THIS THING!?" Daniel shouted.

"NO CLUE!" Hunnigan shouted back closing her cell phone. "I CALLED FOR REINFORCEMENTS! THERE ARE SEVERAL JETS COMING!"

Hunnigan pushed the gas pedal to the floor and shifted into the highest gear the Jeep had as the creature began to catch up again. Daniel shot at its feet but this time the creature wasn't fazed by the bullets crashing through the skin. The wounds were little more than bee stings to it given its size but they still should have been at least making it get angry. The creature suddenly shrieked in triumph and raised its right hand before swinging it down. Less than a second before the creature hit the Jeep, a missile hit it in the back and it shrieked in pain stumbling forward and the claw crashed into the ground in front of them. Hunnigan swerved around the claw and held the gas to the floor. The creature shrieked and ripped its claw up and began charging after them. They reached an enormous field and Hunnigan swerved off the road just as one of the creature's foot crashed down where they had been.

The Jeep began to bounce and lurch over the ground and still the creature gave chase. Finally the jets arrived with a wave of more remote controlled missiles. The missiles all hit and exploded burning the creature badly but not doin much damage. The jets opened fire with their machine guns and rockets and the creature shrieked in pain as acid blood and chunks of its flesh began crashing to the ground. As the jets flew past, it shook and acid blood splashed all over the jets eating through everything and dripping onto the pilots before they could eject.

Daniel continued shooting at the creature but his bullets barely affected it. More missiles arrived blasting the creature and making it stumble and finally they reached another city. They sped onto the street and through the streets until they spotted a power line from a distance. The creature crashed after them destroying buildings as he went and sometimes veering off course for the simple purpose of crashing directly through a building so that the falling debris would block a missile that was about to hit him from behind.

"GET TO THE POWER LINES!" Daniel shouted. "WE'LL GODZILLA THIS FUCKER!"

Hunnigan nodded an acknowledgment then swerved to avoid a claw throwing Daniel off the Jeep. Daniel landed on his back and the creature's foot crashed down beside him. He was between the claws and was just barely not crushed. Hunnigan saw that he was fine and slammed on the brakes pulling a very loud u-turn before speeding back toward them. Daniel managed to push himself up and Hunnigan screeched to a halt just long enough for him to swing himself into the passenger seat then sped off and around a corner toward the power lines. The creature smashed straight through three buildings easily pulling ahead and dropping a building in their path. Hunnigan slammed on the brake and a building crashed down behind them. Dust enveloped them like a fog so thick they could barely see each other and could barely breathe.

Daniel jumped out pulling Hunnigan with him and ran sideways just before a foot materialized out of the dust and crushed the Jeep. Daniel held Hunnigan bridal style and ran through a back alley twisting and turning through the city and through the dust until he finally came out of the cloud behind the creature. It was watching the dust that was beginning to settle for them. Its wounds were dripping blood into the cloud and from here, Daniel could see that it's back was almost completely gone but the spikes were attached to its rib cage and spine. He set Hunnigan down and they began to silently run toward the power lines.

Just as they got a block away, all of the military that had been in the city arrived on that street thundering past them with tanks, armored trucks, entire divisions of soldiers, and planes flying overhead shooting at the creature. Daniel and Hunnigan sped up as the Creature turned around swinging a claw and wiping three planes out of the air. He opened his mouth and shrieked and the last three pilots lost control when they plugged their ears. They crashed into the creature's legs and it fell forward crashing down just in front of the soldiers.

Daniel turned and began running again pulling Hunnigan along behind him. They sprinted through the lines of soldiers earning more than a couple angry looks. The creature began to push itself up shrieking and stepped forward crushing two tanks and a couple soldiers and the rest scattered. Daniel pulled Hunnigan into a side alley and they began running through it while the soldiers tried to kill the creature succeeding only in making it angry. It began using its feet and arms to massacre the soldiers and Daniel had to block out the screams to keep from going back. Finally they got back onto the street near the lines and Daniel smirked.

He spun around drawing his Anti-material Rifle and firing a single shot into the creature's back. It shrieked in pain and began stomping toward them at a frightening pace. They turned and ran past the power lines and kept running. After a moment the creature stopped just short of the lines. It shrieked and leapt into the air over the lines and began to fall toward the ground on the other side. Just as it was about to land, a rocket flew out of the top of a building and hit the creature in the face. It barely left a mark but the creature landed off balance and fell backward onto the power lines. Instantly electricity began coursing through its body and it shrieked as its body began to burn away. Within seconds it was over and all that was left were the lines which had been drained of power. Daniel looked at the building to see a soldier stepping out of the doorway with a rocket launcher on his shoulder.

"That was almost bad," the soldier said. "Glad I didn't miss."

"Me too," Daniel said then looked back at Hunnigan just in time to receive a kiss.

He kissed her back and after a moment he pulled away and pulled out the flash drive.

"Think we're lucky enough for the plan to be on this?" Daniel asked.

"Maybe," Hunnigan said. "You have a computer?"

"No but I have a phone that takes flash drives," the soldier said tossing it to Hunnigan.

"Thank you," Hunnigan said.

She plugged in the flash drive and her face lit up.

* * *

Leon landed against the wall hard and then caught Helena and set her on her feet. She had lost all of her guns and he was down to just his Bear Commander. He handed it to her and she checked it. Exactly ten bullets and on grenade.

"You should have stayed dead Simmons," Helena said.

Leon and Helena had tried to get past Simmons but he hadn't let them and during their fight he had been able to strip them of their weapons.

Simmons roared, his massive fly-like eyes glowing. He opened his mouth and a Licker began to fall out but Leon had planned for it after the last three times he had done it. The last time he had managed to get a barrel full of oil in Simmons' mouth last time. This time, Helena shot the barrel which exploded violently blowing the Licker to pieces and removing Simmons' head.

"How's that feel?" Leon asked.

Simmons shook and pieces of him fell off leaving him in his massive bipedal form with a single eye in his mouth vaguely resembling the silhouette of a T-Rex. Leon raised an eyebrow and looked at Helena.

"I'm down to one bullet and the grenade," Helena said. "How do we handle this?"

"Like this," Leon said drawing his knife.

He leapt into the air and landed on Simmons' face driving the knife into the eye then twisting before leaping off and leaving the knife there. Simmons roared in pain and shrank down to his human form except that the knife was still in his eye keeping him from fully returning. Leon sprinted forward and leapt into the air smashing his knee into Simmons' head over the knife and forced it closed causing the knife to cut into his brain. He screamed in pain instantly mutating back into his massive form but this time more pieces fell off and he was in his massive four-legged vaguely canine form.

"You're losing body mass fast Simmons," Leon said picking up Simmons' abandoned eye and pulling the knife out. "You'd better get busy."

Simmons roared and leapt at Leon swiping at him with his front left paw. Leon leapt over the paw removing it with his knife easily then jumped and did a spinning kick and sending Simmons flying. Simmons landed on his side and struggled to his remaining three feet sending out tentacles to retrieve his severed one. Helena aimed at Simmons and fired the grenade. It exploded on his side blowing more pieces off and leaving Simmons in his human form but with his right arm mutated into something similar to a flail.

"You sure you can handle us in that form Simmons?" Leon asked putting his knife away and walking forward.

"I'm going to kill you," Simmons said.

"I don't think so," Leon said. "This time, don't come back."

He sprinted forward ducking under Simmons' flail and smashed his knee into Simmons' chest sending him flying then looked down to see something metallic under some of Simmons' lost body mass. Leon kicked it out of the way and picked up his and Helena's pistols. He walked back to Helena handing hers to her and then turned to see Simmons charging at them.

"I've had just about enough of him," Leon said.

"Me too," Helena said.

With that, they both fired and the bullets blasted their way through Simmons' head and out the other side leaving most of his face a hole. Simmons stumbled back then dropped to the ground and Leon sighed.

"Now let's go kill my ex," Leon said.

Helena smirked and they ran through the city then climbed to a rooftop looking down on a railway. There were two figures on the railway, one of which had a chainsaw for an arm.

* * *

Ada shot an explosive arrow at the Ubistvo and hit it in the face. The arrow exploded and the Ubistvo stumbled back then charged forward with his chainsaw over his head. Ada shot another arrow at him then used her grapple gun to swing to the other end just barely making it before the train reached a high tunnel. The side of the tunnel hit her grapple gun's claw and tore it off completely. Ada looked at the Ubistvo and saw that there was still an explosive arrow in its chest. The Ubistvo stumbled forward and Ada detonated the arrow then shot one into the roof of the tunnel ahead of them. She began sprinting and the Ubistvo chased her catching up quickly.

She detonated the arrow sprinting faster and slid just far enough and fast enough for the debris from the roof of the tunnel to miss her. The Ubistvo caught up to her just in time for a chunk of stone to smash into his head and knock him onto his head and be crushed. Ada stood and began running as the tunnel continued to collapse crushing more and more of the train as it did. She got to the first car and disconnected it then ran to the front. Just as it exited the tunnel it also went onto a raised rail with a second running along on the left and a burning street below them. She could see infected and BSAA soldiers as well as the armed forces from the city fighting in the streets. It was looked a lot like Hell but she knew that this wasn't really that bad given that it was a relatively small concentration of infected. She had intended for that to make Leon and the others avoid it but she had failed. She had also failed in reviving her freakish clone's crown jewel, Haos. She had tried but the Ubistvo had interfered and it had resulted in her entire base exploding. She had initially feared that Leon had been killed in the blast but he had clearly survived.

Just then, something exploded out of the end of the tunnel and crashed into the train beside her knocking her off onto the train twenty feet below. She felt a couple ribs break when she landed and thought that her leg might have also. She pushed herself onto her good leg barely putting any weight on her other. On the newly crushed train car she had fallen from stood the Ubistvo with a chunk of stone still imbedded in its head. It leapt off its car onto the car one behind her. She instantly injected a pain killer into her leg and began hobbling forward. Once the painkiller kicked in she began running as well as she could. After a few cars she drew her bow but threw it away since it was destroyed. Her Uzi was empty and her grenade launcher only had one incendiary grenade.

She spun and blasted the Ubistvo. It erupted in a column of flame but calmly strolled out of the flames. Its entire body was burning and it turned on its chainsaw arm, the blade glowing with flames flying off making the Ubistvo look like something straight from Hell, or possibly the Ghost Rider's sidekick. The Ubistvo swung its chainsaw at her. She held her arm up out of a muscle reaction and the saw instantly tore into her arm to the b one before she managed to shove the saw away. She turned away from the Ubistvo stumbling toward the rear of the train only to see the cars behind them falling behind. The grenade had somehow disconnected them leaving her trapped between the edge and the Ubistvo. Just as she saw this, the Ubistvo drove its chainsaw through her chest lifting her above him and roaring in triumph. Blood sprayed both out of her chest and back coating both of them and turning them crimson.

Finally it spun and threw her off of its saw onto the train further toward the front. Still clinging to life through sheer will, she began to drag herself forward leaving a trail of blood behind her. The Ubistvo stumbled after her then drove its saw into her back sideways shredding her lungs this time in addition to whatever was left of her heart. Again blood sprayed out further coating them. Then, an explosion went off further up the rails, dropping a good chunk of it. Then, the train sped over the edge and hit the ground exploding into a massive ball of fire incinerating both of the people still on it.

* * *

Leon and Helena watched in shocked silence as the train emerged from the tunnel and the Ubistvo followed. Ada was thrown form the train onto one on a lower track. She ran from the Ubistvo who pursued her still until finally she turned and tried to fight him but with no effect. He attacked her managing to wound her arm then impaled her. He threw her further along the train only to impale her again. Then, a rocket lit up a rooftop further ahead of the train revealing Sherry. The rocket flew down and destroyed a section of rail. Leon knew what would happen and swallowed hard. A moment later, the train sped off the track and crashed into the ground exploding into a massive ball of flames with a deafening roar. Then, the explosion ended leaving a huge crater and little else.

"Sherry," Leon said calling her. "Where's Jake?"

"He was hurt," Sherry said. "I'm not sure if his healing factor can help him but I was able to stabalize him."

"He's tough," Helena said. "He'll be okay."

"We found a ride," Sherry said. "We should get back to Hunnigan, maybe she's got a plan."

Leon agreed and hung up then he and Helena both made their way to Sherry. She led them to a Jeep where Jake was waiting barely awake and sipping at a water.

"What happened to you?" Leon asked.

"Power line," Jake said. "Not fun."

"No doubt," Leon said. "I'll drive."

They all piled in and then headed back to the city they left Hunnigan and Daniel in. When they got there, they found a trail of destruction and followed it. Soon enough, they found Daniel and Hunnigan waiting near a set of downed power lines that had been shut off.

"Did you finish the plan?" Leon asked.

"Yes," Hunnigan said. "Aren't you going to ask about the destruction?"

"Lee?" Leon asked.

"Lee," Daniel said. "You should have seen him. You'd be impressed. What did you guys do?"

"Fought the Ustanak," Jake said.

"Fought Simmons," Leon said.

"Watched Ada get impaled on a chainsaw," Helena said.

"Killed the Ubistvo," Sherry said.

"Impressive," Daniel said. "Alright, I give. You guys win."

"Good, now let's give that plan to the various governments," Leon said.

"Alright," Hunnigan said sending it. "Now all we have to do is wait."

Leon nodded and Daniel and Hunnigan climbed on the back then they all headed to the nearest military base to wait. Their job was done. Now all they had to do was wait for the virus to be eliminated.

THE END

* * *

Read and review still waiting for requests to extend the story with a lemon chapter. other wise, this is it. I'll even make it easy for you. If I get three more requests I'll extend it.


End file.
